


El Despertar

by Sorceryzx



Series: El Guardian De La Oscuridad [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Season 3B, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Magical Danny, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceryzx/pseuds/Sorceryzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del Nogitsune y la muerte de Allison, Stiles y la manada intenta volver a sus “vidas normales”, pero una extraña sombra que al parecer solo Stiles puede ver le dice que las cosas cambiaran y que los seres sobrenaturales que atrae el Nemeton parecerán simples conejos en comparación con lo que está por llegar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic, así que por favor sean pacientes conmigo, espero sea de su agrado, este es un trabajo en proceso, pero les prometo que no lo abandonare, actualizare una vez a la semana o quizás dos, esta es la primera parte de una serie bastante larga de un au que hace mucho tenía pensado, este trabajo está dedicado a Shelrya, sin el cual no me habría atrevido a escribir este fic. No tengo beta así que cualquier falta es totalmente mía, si ven errores pues avísenme y los solucionare de inmediato, no olviden comentar y decirme que les parece

Decir que nada volvería a ser igual era el malentendido del siglo, no creo que la manada vuelva a estar unida, y saber que todo es mí culpa, si hubiera logrado cerrar la puerta en mi mente como Scott y Allison, pero no, yo tenía que ser poseído por el Nogitsune y matar muchísimas personas incluyendo a Allison.

Y aunque todos intentan convencerme de que no es mi culpa, yo sé que si lo es, Allison la luz de los ojos de Scott ha muerto y sin embargo yo sigo con vida. 

No he podido volver a dormir siempre que cierro mis ojos vuelvo a ver esa imagen, Allison siendo atravesada por la espada de un Oni, y mientras es atravesada todos mis amigos me dicen una y otra vez que es mi culpa.

E intentado alejarme de todos porque sé que solo les ocasionaré más problemas a la manada.

Derek y Peter han desaparecido, Isaac se ha marchado con Chris Argent y no sé cuándo regresara, si es que regresa…

En Beacon Hills las cosas están en calma, y la verdad es que eso me asusta, pues estoy seguro que esa calma no durara mucho pues el Nemeton seguirá atrayendo lo sobrenatural de eso estoy seguro, y no sé si podremos vencer la nueva amenaza que llegue…

Y estos pensamientos me traen a este momento, este momento en el cual he soñado con ella…

Mi madre, Claudia Stilinski, una vez más la he visto en mis sueños, o mejor dicho pesadillas, porque el volver a verla para saber que no está a mi lado es un dolor más grande aun que el que he pasado desde que Scott se convirtió en un Hombre Lobo , ella estaba sentada, en el tronco del Nemeton con ese hermoso vestido negro que usaba cuando íbamos a cenar con mi padre todos los sábados antes de que enfermara, se ve tan radiante sentada en el Nemeton como si nada de lo que le sucedió fuera real, como si nunca hubiera enfermado, como si nunca hubiera muerto…

Me llama, me dice que me acerque y cuando lo hago me abrasa, el dolor que siento al sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor es aún mayor que el que siento a ver morir a Allison y el escuchar como todos dicen que es mi culpa, sus brazos tan cálidos cuando me abrasan con fuerza, pues no me quieren dejar ir, mientras me dice al oído una frase que eriza toda mi piel.

-“Ya es el momento de despertar”

Cuando dice eso volteo a mirarla peor en lugar de mi madre veo una sombra, esta sombra es igual a mí y me aterrorizo, pues ya he visto esa sombra antes, es la misma sombra que me dijo un día antes que mi madre iba a morir.

Desperté llorando a las 3:40 AM y con unos gritos que creo desperté a medio Beacon Hills, mi padre entro corriendo y me abraso y me decía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, pero yo sabía que no lo estaba.

Una vez me logre calmar me puse una vez más a contar mis dedos pues ya no sé si en realidad estoy despierto, pues muchas veces el Nogitsune me hacía pensar que lo estaba…

Después de mucho repetir a mi padre que ya me había calmado le dije que regresara a dormir pues no tenía ni siquiera una hora de haber regresado de su turno, y solo tenía que mirarle a los ojos para saber qué tan cansado estaba.

Observe el reloj y ya eran las 4:30 AM y sabía que aunque quisiera no volvería a dormir, no cuando sabía que solo me esperaban más pesadillas, con un suspiro decidí que ya que no dormiría debería de hacer algo mejor con mi tiempo, así que decidí hacer todos los proyectos y tareas de lo que resta de semana.

Entre tareas de química, física e inglés ya había llegado la hora a la que normalmente me hubiera levantado, así que me fui a dar una ducha, en la cual podía sentir como me relaja al caer sobre mí el agua caliente, tarde unos 20 minutos en la ducha y Salí, me puse frente al espejo dispuesto a cepillarme mis dientes, no pude evitar ver lo pálido que estaba, ni tampoco dejar de ver como mis ojeras eran tan oscuras que parecían tatuadas, suspire, debía de taparlas con maquillaje una vez más. Me dedique a ello cuando un movimiento detrás de mí me sobresalto, voltee a ver y no había nada, la puerta del baño seguía cerrada, en la bañera no había nada, pero había sentido ese movimiento, al volver mi vista al frente una vez más vi esa sombra, esa sombra que parecía mi gemelo me observaba con un rostro entre triste y a la vez divertido, cuando voltee a ver detrás de mí no había nada, pero en el espejo la sombra seguía ahí…

No, no grite como una niña, claro que no, soy un chico valiente, bueno esta bien, si, grite como una pequeña niña asustada, pero tenia mis motivos, o acaso e diran que verian de pronto uan sombra en el espejo identica a ustedes, pero al mirar detrás de ustedes no encontrar nada, ustedes también se asustarían así que no me juzguen.

La sombra me miraba de una forma extraña, como si esperaba que yo le reconociera y se sintiera triste al darse cuenta que no lo reconozco.

A pesar del susto inicial, algo en mi me decía que no tenía que tener miedo, que esa sombra, ese clon oscuro de mí mismo no me haría daño, una vez me percate de ello, decidí observar bien los detalles, físicamente éramos iguales, gemelos se podría decir, pero al mismo tiempo habían algunas diferencias notables, primero su vestimenta, tenía puesto aun atuendo que yo no usaría ni en sueños.

Tenía una camiseta negra con un cráneo blanco en el frente, encima usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro la cual estaba repleta de púas en la sección de los hombros, unos pantalones muy ajustados de cuero que marcaban todas las partes de mis piernas. Debo admitir que se veía muy bien, para completar el atuendo pues tenía unas botas también negras que le llegaban por encima de los tobillos, en fin era un estilo muy a lo Marilyn Manson con las uñas de negro y ojos delineados y con sombras.

En su rostro también llevaba algunas características muy especiales, los cuales era unos tatuajes que abarcaban un lado de su cara y bajaban por todo su lado izquierdo y al ver sus manos vi que estos también llegaban hasta donde comenzaban sus manos, los tatuajes parecían unas especies de símbolos, reconocí algunos sobre cuando investigaba sobre druidas y el darach, eran Runas.

Para completar ese extraño set de tatuajes poseía en las palmas de sus manos unas especies de yin yang pero estos no estaban completos, solo eran las partes oscuras de estos, mientras me percataba de todos estos detalles, me di cuenta que me miraba casi con la misma curiosidad con la que yo le miraba a él, no pude evitar entonces intentar comunicarme con él.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte, este se quedó callado, solo me miraba con una nueva expresión, parecía que intentaba decidirse si responder o no a mi pregunta, así que pregunte una vez más.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy una parte de ti, la parte de ti que desde niño haz intentado ignorar.-respondió esta con una voz muy extraña era como el sonido de muchas voces juntas, pero a la vez todas y cada una de ellas eran mi voz, era como si fuera un eco lejano que se repite una y otra vez, cada vez con menor intensidad hasta parecer solo un susurro.

¿Parte de mí que desde niño ignoro? No comprendo nada, estoy plenamente seguro que reconocería una sombra parecida a mí que apareciera en los espejos, estoy seguro que no la he visto antes.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- nada, la verdadera pregunta es, Stiles ¿Qué quieres tú de mí?

-¿Qué quiero yo de ti?-¿de qué habla?, ¿qué es esto?, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco…-De ti no quiero nada, no sé quién eres, no sé qué eres, no sé nada de ti.

\- ya veo Stiles, aun no me recuerdas, descuida pues pronto será el momento de despertar.

Al decir eso la sombra se desvaneció y me dejo con miles de dudas, ¿Quién es?, ¿de dónde viene?, ¿Por qué dice que es parte de mí? ¿Acaso es la oscuridad de la que hablaba Deaton? ¿Qué demonios es el despertar?

Mientras pensaba en todas estas preguntas, me prepare para ir a la secundaria, baje las escaleras y como hacia regularmente Salí sin comer absolutamente nada, el apetito para mi es algo casi inexistente desde lo que paso con el Nogitsune.

Al llegar a la escuela y aparcar no pude evitar mirar a mi alrededor y ver ese coche que siempre aparcaba a mi lado y que ya nunca más lo hará. Con un suspiro salgo de mi amado jeep y comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada, a mi alrededor observo tantos rostros que no conozco, tantas personas que están ajenas al verdadero mundo que se oculta entre las sombras, estos nunca tendrán que luchar contra Druidas malvados, ser poseídos por espíritus malignos, morir para lograr encontrar un tronco antiguo y que desbordaba en poder y que atraería toda clase de criaturas.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que casi no noto a Scott, Lydia, Kira y Malia que se acercan hacia mí, cuando de pronto Scott y Malia se detienen.

Me observan como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, como si no me conocieran, luego veo a Scott acercarse un poco más y lo veo que olfatea profundamente, y una mirada de incertidumbre y de duda se posa en su rostro, no entiendo que sucede y estoy a punto de preguntarle que sucede cuando de pronto me dice de una manera muy apresurada casi como si no pudiera evitarlo.

-Stiles, ahí algo muy raro en tu esencia, tu olor es diferente, no hueles del todo humano.-dijo alarmado.

Pero, ¿de qué demonios habla Scott?, ¿cómo que no huelo del todo humano?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unos cuandos cambios de punto de vista y nuevos misterios que acompañan a nuestros queridos chicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, he aqui el capitulo 2, estoy muy emocionado porque e visto que les esta gustando la historia, en este capitulo vemos como surgen nuevos misterios y uno de mis Ocs, esta serie tendra varios Ocs, pero descuiden no sera del tipo de serie en donde los Ocs acaparan toda la atencion, esta serie sera un Sterek al final, pero nuestro amado Derek no aparecera por al menos 2 capitulos mas, pero sean pacientes que cuando este regrese a Beacon Hills debera aprender a ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva, pues solo falta decirles que no tengo beta, todos los errores que aparescan son solo mios, no duden marcarlos que enseguida los resolvere, cualqueir duda que tengan pues dejenlas en los comentarios y pues ya no molesto mas, espero disfruten el capitulo

-¿a qué te refieres con que no huelo del todo humano Scott?, yo soy humano, simple, sarcástico, y débil humano.

\- no, hay algo diferente en tu olor Stiles, un olor a ozono, y algo más, un olor que es agridulce y sientes como te calma y a la vez te altera, no puedo explicarlo solo sé que ahí está, pero a la vez también está tu olor, por lo que sé que eres tú, es solo como si ahora hubiera otra parte de ti, una que no estaba.

\- no comprendo a lo que te refieres, pero debemos ir a ver a Deaton cuando terminemos las clases.

Sin decir nada más nos dirigimos a clases y mientras llegaba a mi primera clase que era de economía con el entrenador, no pude evitar ver el cambio que tuvo Danny al verme entrar, me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, como si nunca me hubiera visto en mi vida, pero cuando se percató de que yo también lo miraba fijamente se dispuso a mirar hacia el frente de la clase, encontré ese momento muy extraño, la forma en que Danny me observaba me ponía de los nervios.

A mi lado podía ver a Scott y Lydia observándome cada pocos minutos como si intentaran descubrir las piezas de un rompecabezas, la verdad me tenía muy preocupado eso de que no olía humano, quizás era por esa sombra, tal vez me había hecho algo.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos todos juntos en una mesa en la cafetería, todos comíamos callados mientras yo podía sentir el gran elefante en la habitación y como nadie quería volver a hablar acerca de mi aroma, como siempre mi almuerzo estaba sin tocar, prácticamente no comía desde el Nogitsune, de todo el almuerzo quizás consumía una manzana o un jugo nada más

Estaba tan concentrado en la manzana que tenía en mis manos que casi no me doy cuenta de que una vez más Danny me observaba detenidamente, me ponía los nervios de punta, pero esta vez no le importo que yo también lo observara, así que yo también me dedique a observarlo detenidamente, cuando de pronto veo una especie de vapor que rodea a Danny, pero en realidad no es un vapor es como cuando vamos por una carretera que está muy caliente y se ve una especie de pantalla transparente que la rodea, como si fuera alguna clase de cristal.

Mire hacia los demás a ver si tenían lo mismo y cuando regrese a observar a Danny esta especie de aura ya no estaba y Danny volvía a prestarle atención a sus amigos en la mesa.

 

Danny POV

Lo sabía, era Stiles, esa sensación tan extraña que he estado sintiendo al parecer luego de que lo salvaran del Nogitsune algo en él ha despertado, se siente igual a lo que yo siento en mí, ¿podrá ser eso?, ¿Stiles es un Guardián?.

Definitivamente ahí un nivel de energético muy alto en él, más alto que el que tiene el veterinario donde trabaja Scott y mucho mayor que el que tiene nuestra consejera la señorita Morrell.

Debo asegurarme de que es eso, porque sería muy peligroso que sea un guardián y no sepa usar sus habilidades…

Me concentre en llamar a mi compañero con mi mente, pues al estar rodeado de persona son podía comenzar a hablar solo.

-Sirius, te necesito.

Como siempre mi fiel compañero aparece en el acto -¿si Danny?

-Sirius necesito que vigiles de cerca de Stiles Stilinski pues creo que él podría ser un Guardián, pero no puedes dejar que él te detecte.

-claro Danny lo que digas.-sin nada más que decir Sirius desapareció, cuando vuelvo a ver a Stiles él está sorprendido y ve hacia sus amigos y luego a las demás personas, al parecer sintió algo cuando yo llame a Sirius, definitivamente deberé tener más cuidado en su presencia o podría descubrirlo todo antes de tiempo. Así que para diluir las sospechas me dedico a conversar con los chicos que están sentados a mi lado.

Debo de esperar hasta que Sirius regrese y me de todas las informaciones.

 

Stiles POV

Al terminar las clases me monto en mi Jeep, mientras veo a Scott y Kira montarse en su motocicleta y a Malia subirse al auto de Lydia mientras todos nos dirigimos hacia la veterinaria del Dr. Deaton, al llegar aparco mi jeep y me dirijo a la entrada junto a Scott, Kira, Malia y Lydia.

Cuando llegamos y abrimos la puerta no hay nadie en la sala de esperas de la veterinaria, por lo cual pasamos directamente hasta la parte de atrás en la cual vemos al Dr. Deaton sentado en su escritorio mientras leía tranquilamente un libro que se notaba era bastante antiguo por el color de sus páginas, cuando ve que nos acercamos cierra tranquilamente el libro y nos observa de la misma manera que siempre lo hace, como queriendo decir “se algo que ustedes no saben y no se los diré”.

-Hola Dr. Deaton!-dice Scott

-hola chicos, ¿a que se debe esta visita?

-pues la verdad es que sucede algo extraño con Stiles

Esto pareció picar la curiosidad del doctor pues este me miró fijamente.

-¿a que se refieren con algo extraño?

-pues su aroma es diferente, no huele del todo humano, ahí una especie de olor a ozono y otra especie de olor que calma y a la vez inquita, no sé cómo explicarlo.  
Deaton me observa detenidamente y es como si estuviera mirando dentro de mi alma.

-ya veo, Stiles, ¿te ha sucedido algo extraño recientemente?-me pregunta y aunque no deseo decires sobre la sombra la verdad es que ya me estoy asustando. Así que les cuento todo sobre esa sombra.

Scott me mira con una mescla entre sorprendido por lo que acabo de contar y herido por que yo no se lo conté antes. Todos me miran como si desaparecería de un momento a otro. El Dr. Deaton tardo unos minutos observándome y luego dijo:

-Interesante Stiles, debo de investigar antes de poder decir que sucede, pero estaría bien que si vuelve a aparecer esa sombra intentes obtener más respuestas de su parte, ahora si me disculpan debo de comenzar a investigar.-y sin decir más nos abre la puerta para que nos vayamos.

Cuando salgo dela veterinaria puedo observar como Scott intenta decirme algo peor no tiene el valor para hacerlo, mientras que Lydia, Kira y Malia nos ven tanto a mi como a Scott esperando la tormenta que creen se avecina. Después de 1 minuto observando a Scott y viendo que al parecer no va a decir nada pues digo adiós y subo a mi jeep.

 

Deaton POV

Cuando veo que los chicos se marchan cierro inmediatamente la puerta y activo mi muralla de Montain Ash y activo la runa para que no me escuchen, me dirijo hacia mi escritorio y abro la última gaveta del lado izquierdo y de ella saco un pequeño cofre, cuando lo abro en ella se encuentra un cristal de un color violeta oscuro y veo que está brillando.  
-era lo que me temía-digo con un suspiro.

Entonces tomo el teléfono y marco aquel número que pensé nunca tendrá que marcar. El teléfono suena 2 veces y alguien responde, solo tengo una cosa que decir.

-El Ultimo Guardián esta despertando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estos primeros capitulos seran para marcar pues el problema principal que marca esta priemra parte de la seria, planteando los misterios que luego poco a poco se iran aclarando, ire actualizando los tags segun avance la historia para asi evitar dar un Spoiler, respecto al tamaño de los capitulos, estos variaran dependiendo de que tanta accion se encuentren en ellos, peor estoy seguro que ninguno estara por debajo de las mil palabras, una vez mas diganme que les parece en los comentarios.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya comienzan a aparecer algunas de las nuevas herramientas que tendra Stiles para esta nueva etapa de su vida, como siempre aparecen nuevas preguntas y pocas respuestas, sabremos un poco mas sobre Danny y alguien mas emprendera su camino hacia Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien, antes que nada, me siento increiblemente feliz con la aceptacion que esta llevando la historia, y no saben la ilucion que me da cada que reviso mi bandeja de entrada y encuentro kudos y comentarios, en fin, espeor este capitulo les agrade, estoy pasando por una estapa de super inspiracion, espero dure mucho asi puedo postear mas a menudo, asi que ya tengo otro capitulo y el siguiente tambien lo e comenzado, ya luego del proximo capitulo por fin tendremos a nuestro querido Derek, sin mas que decir pues disfrutenlo, y ya saben comenten y diganme que les parece y ideas o demas.

Stiles POV

Cuando subo a mi jeep no puedo parar de pensar en que será lo que me sucede, comienzo a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad mientras escucho algunas canciones en la radio, la verdad estaba tan alejado en el mundo de mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había aparcado en la entrada de la reserva, me sorprendí pero a la vez noto como si algo me llamara, como si debiera estar exactamente en este lugar. Salgo del jeep y comienzo a caminar a través del bosque, camino sin una dirección en específico, de hecho ni siquiera se porque estoy caminando, cuando de pronto me detengo y observo aterrorizado como estoy frente al Nemeton.

Decir que estaba súper asustado sería una estupidez, pero cuando creo que voy a sufrir un ataque de pánico por causa del miedo, escucho como alguien tararea una canción, cuando escucho la voz y me percato de cuál es la canción, siento como si me hubieran dado un golpe fuerte en mi pecho, pues conozco esa voz, conozco esa canción, esa era la misma canción que solía tararearme mi madre cuando era hora de dormir.

Me pongo a buscar por todos lados a ver de dónde surge esa voz y ver si es ella, Dios deseo tanto que sea ella, cuando miro hacia todos lados veo que no hay nadie, cuando de pronto escucho que dicen a mi espalda:

-¡hola Stiles!

Cuando me gire a ver a mi espalda se encontraba una vez más esa sombra, la misma que es idéntica a mí.

-ho…hola…q… ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-pues yo necesitaba hablar contigo y a la vez necesitaba que estuvieras aquí en el Nemeton, pues el Nemeton tiene algo para ti.

-¿algo para mí?

-sí, un obsequio

¿Cómo puede tener un tronco encantado un obsequio para mí?, no comprendo a que se refiere mi doble pero la verdad solo deseo averiguar por fin que es lo que está sucediendo.

-¿un regalo? ¿Qué clase de regalo?

-¿porque no lo tocas? y así lo averiguas

Con mucho miedo me voy acercando a él y pongo mi mano en este, cuando lo hago siento como una extraña corriente de energía recorre todo mi cuerpo y al mirar a mi alrededor veo que estoy rodeado de Onís, pero no son como los que usaron la madre de Kira o el Nogitsune, estos tenían distintas armas, habían espadachines, arqueros, algunos usando unas Sais, otros shuriken gigantes, en fin toda una gama de armas de origen japonés, cuando los observo todos ellos se inclinan y ponen sus armas en sus manos y la ponen frente a mi como si me las ofrecieran, cuando hacen esto, mi copia se acerca a mí y me dice:

\- si aceptas el obsequio todos estos Onís estarán a tu disposición para que los invoques en el momento que los necesites, solo debes de comprender que solo puedes invocarlos de noche o en lugares donde no de la luz solar y tenga muchas sombras a su alrededor, mientras más sombras ahí a tu alrededor más podrás llamar, pero hasta que aprendas a controlarlos a todos, te recomiendo nunca invoques más de 6 a la vez. Además esa oscuridad que está en tu corazón ya no intentara mancharte, solo sabrás que está en ti peor esta no intentara propagarse.

-pero, ¿Por qué el Nemeton haría algo así?-dios que es todo esto, ¿porque estos Onís están aquí?, ¿porque el Nemeton me quiere dar un regalo? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo conmigo?

-aunque no lo creas, el Nemeton no es bueno, ni malo, solo es un punto de energía la cual si bien puede ser utilizada para el mal también puede ser usada para el bien y además, esta poco a poco ha ido desarrollando una conciencia, el Nemeton ha visto en lo más profundo de tu alma y considera que eres digno de poder acceder a su poder.

¿Que el Nemeton ha visto mi alma?, ¿Qué me considera digno de usar su poder? ¿Qué clase de poder es ese?

-y ¿a qué te refieres con su poder?

\- pues el Nemeton no solo contiene energía en él, también tiene conocimiento, conocimiento al que podrás acceder para entre otras cosas escribiendo un nuevo y más completo bestiario, lo único es que el Nemeton no te enseñara cosas hasta que estés listo para aprenderlas. Y dime, ¿aceptas el regalo del Nemeton?

¡Joder! Tanta información a mi alcance, mis propios guardaespaldas ninjas, librarme del agarre que tiene en mi la oscuridad en mi corazón, todo eso es maravilloso, pero, ¿Por qué?

-antes de aceptar o negarme necesito saber, ¿Por qué el Nemeton esta haciendo esto?

-fácil, porque eres el sexto guardián y para lograr tu misión necesitaras toda la ayuda posible.

-¿sexto guardián? ¿De qué hablas?-¿que soy un guardián?, ¿guardián de qué? y ¿cómo que soy el sexto?, ¿dónde están los otros cinco? ¿De qué misión habla?

-pronto alguien más te lo explicara todo, pero antes dime, ¿aceptas el regalo del Nemeton?

-acepto.

Cuando termino de decir esas palabras, una vez más siento como la misma corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, pero esta vez se detiene en un lugar en mi lado izquierdo, justo donde mi cuello comienza siento como si algo me quemara, el dolor es inmenso, pero así de rápido como llego así mismo se fue y todas los Onís desaparecieron, cuando me quito la camiseta observo que en el lugar donde sentí ese dolor se encontraba ahora un símbolo, conozco el significado, es el símbolo para oscuridad en japonés.  
Mientras eso sucedía, a unos cuantos metros de distancia Sirius observaba todo y con una sonrisa, de pronto a tu lado apareció la sombra que acompañaba a Stiles.

-ha llegado el momento, debes decirle a tu compañero que debe de acercarse a Stiles y explicarle lo que sucede y ayudarlo a controlar su poder, tienen poco tiempo, pues ellos están cerca…

Sirius decidió que era momento de reportarse ante Danny.

 

Danny POV

Me encontraba en casa, mis padres y hermanos estaban tomándose unas vacaciones en casa de los abuelos en Hawái, yo no podía asistir por los estudios, al menos esa era la excusa que yo les había dado, pero con el despertar del Nemeton ha traído muchas criaturas a Beacon Hills, la mayoría tienen una vida tranquila, pero otras intentan siempre causar problemas, así que debo estar vigilante, aquellas que sé que la manada no puede vencer me tengo que encargar de ellas, estoy sentado frente al televisor mientras veo una película y como un trozo de pizza, cuando de pronto escucho el celular, me acerco y lo tomo y al observar la pantalla veo que es de un número desconocido, pero igual lo tomo.

-buenas noches

-buenas noches, ¿hablo con Danny Mahaeleani?

-si ¿quién me habla?

-soy Joseph-una pequeña pausa y luego prosiguió- Guardián Del Fuego.

¡Oh Dios mío! Otro guardián, ¿porque se comunica conmigo? ¿Cómo consiguió mi móvil? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con Stiles?

-oh, comprendo, y ¿a qué debo esta llamada?

-el ultimo guardián ha despertado, ha llegado el momento de que nos reunamos todos, los demás aún no están listos, peor en el transcurso del año nos habremos reunidos todos, yo seré el primero en llegar, estaré en Beacon Hills en 2 meses, en ese tiempo tienes que ayudar al 6to guardián, nos veremos pronto.

Al decir esto colgó, y me dejo completa y absolutamente en shock, demasiadas cosas a la vez, primero ha despertado el 6to guardián, segundo, los demás guardianes vendrán hacia este lugar, definitivamente algo grande está por comenzar, la pregunta es ¿qué?

Mientras me dedico a pensar en todos los posibles escenarios escucho una especie de puf y sé que Sirius ha regresado, como estamos solos en casa él toma su forma física, por lo general él se mantiene en una forma etérea en la cual solo yo puedo verlo, pero cuando estamos solos le gusta tomar forma física, para entre otras cosas que nos divirtamos juntos.

-Danny, ya es seguro, Stiles es el último guardián.

-¡vaya! Definitivamente no lo hubiera imaginado, creo que cuando fue poseído por el Nogitsune, este intento usar ese poder durmiente y causo que Stiles despertara antes del momento en que se suponía debía hacerlo.

-sí, y no solo eso, han sucedido unas cosas que no las hubiera imaginado, el Nemeton le ha cedido control sobre los Onís y le ha permitido usar su poder y acceder a su conocimiento.

-¿qué? Como pueden ser posible los Nemeton y otros puntos de energía, nunca toman partido, siempre son neutrales, porque este ha decidido no serlo y brindarle su fuerza a Stiles.

-al parecer el Nemeton ha creado una especie de conciencia y creo que en parte se debe a que el espíritu del anterior protector del Nemeton aun este en él, a pesar de haber muerto hace unos años. De todas maneras, el compañero mágico, está usando una forma idéntica a Stiles, pero a la vez está repleto de runas, así que creo que esa forma es una proyección de cómo será Stiles en un futuro cercano. Una cosa más, se supone tú debes de decirle a Stiles sobre los guardianes.

-oh vaya…bueno igual me lo habían dicho, supongo no hay mejor momento como el ahora.

Sin decir más me dirijo hacia la cochera donde tengo aparcado mi auto y me dirijo hacia la casa del Sheriff Stilinski. Cuando me acerco veo que Stiles está saliendo de su jeep, por lo que se esté acaba de llegar, cuando ve que me acerco a él me mira extrañado y me preparo mentalmente para una conversación que será definitivamente incomoda.

-Danny, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Stiles necesito hablar contigo.

-¿hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?

-hablar contigo sobre hombres lobo, kanimas, Darachs, Nemetons, el Nogitsune, Onís y más que nada, sobre los Guardianes.

 

Stiles POV

Me quede de piedra cuando escuche a Danny decir que prácticamente sabía todo lo que sucedía en Beacon Hills y no solo eso sino que también sepa sobre los guardianes, cuando recuerdo las palabras de mi doble que me decía que alguien más se encargaría de contarme, ¿acaso ese alguien es Danny?

-Stiles creo que para poder hablar debemos entrar en tu casa.

Mmm abro y cierro la boca como un pez, no sé qué contestar, sin embargo la curiosidad al fin me gana y le invito a pasar. Le invito a sentarse en el sofá mientras voy a la cocina por unos vasos de soda.

Cuando regreso veo que él está acomodado y me observa, cuando tomo mi asiento me comienzo a poner nervioso peor pues necesito saber.

-y bien Danny, como es que sabes sobre las criaturas que andan en las sombras.

-pues porque en cierto aspecto, yo soy parte de ellas-cuando dice eso sus ojos se tornaron de un extraño color azul.-yo al igual que tú, soy un Guardián Stiles, soy el guardián del agua.

-otra vez con lo de guardianes, por favor, que alguien me explique que son los guardianes.

-bien Stiles te contare el surgimiento del mundo como lo conoces y el nacimiento de los guardianes. Todo comenzó hace unos 260mil años…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pues espero les halla gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente al fin sabremos que demonios es un guardian ^.^ y la historia de como la humanidad llego a ser, claro todo segun mi Au, cualquier sugerencia o idea que tengna no duden en postearla, que si la idea se puede acoplar a la historia pues lo puedo hacer.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> al fin sabremos un poco sobre la historia de los guardianes, acerca de como surgio el mundo como conocemos, de dodne surgen las habilidades de los guardianes, un nuevo acertijo por descubrir y la posiblididad de recuperar lo perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien, estoy pasando por una temporada de super inspiracion y le estoy sacando el maximo provecho, aqui tenemos al fin respuestas a la pregunta de que es un guardian, peor estas respuesta solo traen mas preguntas, los nombres de los reinos provienen de los nombres de unos dioses de la mitologia mapuche, la Thuatha Dé Danann proviene de la mitologia nordica, tambien tenemos los djins que provienen de las creencias arabes, los tritones y salamandras vienen de la mitologia greco-romana, angeles y demonios que provienen del cristianismo, y apareceran mcuahs otras criaturas durante el transcurso de la serie, incluyendo criaturas de la mitologia maya, azteca, africana y tambien de las creencias modernas de algunos pueblos del caribe y sudamerica como son los Luases y orishás de la santeria, pero claro que los he alterado todos para mi au, una vez mas les repito que no tengo beta, cada error es mi culpa y de nadie mas, comenten si els gusta el fic, que desean ver en el y esas cosas

Stiles POV 

 

-todo comenzó hace unos 260mil años-dice Danny-en ese entonces la humanidad como tal no existía, el mundo estaba en un estado de puro salvajismo. Todo se seguía la ley de la jungla, comer o ser comido.

Debes de comprender que todos los dioses de todas las distintas religiones y mitologías que conocen son aspectos de aquellas fuerzas que nos dieron la vida, algunos dicen que eran Dioses, otros espíritus, algunos incluso dicen que eran extraterrestres, la verdad no lo sé.

Siempre habían batallas entre ellos los cuales eran exterminios de millones de criaturas, en una de esas batallas se encontraban luchando en uno de las fuentes de energía primordial en el planeta, estos punto son lugares en los cuales son conocidos como líneas de la sangre de la tierra, a través de estas líneas es que fluye el poder que cada uno de los dioses le brindo a la tierra, en cada uno de esos puntos se encuentra un objeto o ente que sirve de protector de ese punto, un ejemplo de esos son los Nemeton.

En el lugar donde había esa batalla, nadie se había dado cuenta de que dos criaturas diferentes intentaban protegerse la una a la otra, lo extraño es que ambas criaturas eran opuestas en sí, más a pesar de ello intentaban protegerse la una a la otra, a pesar que el simple hecho de tocarse las hería, al ver esa muerta de amor en estado puro los dioses decidieron reunir ambas criaturas y que fueran una sola y tuvieran la capacidad de unir los opuestos, así surgieron los Humanos, criaturas que tienen la capacidad de siempre ser duales, porque están compuestos de los restos de un ángel y un demonio. Luego de lo cual los dioses intentaron resolver sus diferencias.

Solo puedo decir que estos se reunieron en un gran consenso y decidieron cambiar las normas por las que se regía el planeta y a la vez separas los reinos que en este viven, y que a la vez brindan cierto beneficio y perjuicio a lo que es el planeta. Si bien un reino puede tener muchos micro-reinos dentro de ellos los básicos son 6:

El reino de Ngen-kütral, en este se almacena el calor de la tierra para que este no abandone el planeta, si bien su labor es física, este reino no lo es, de hecho de los 6 reinos solo 2 están en este plano, en este reino habitan los elementales de fuego, dentro de ellos están las salamandras, algunos djins, los dragones y otras criaturas, sim embargo aunque este es su reino, las criaturas de los distintos reinos pueden viajar de uno a otro. Brinda a los otros reinos la capacidad de sentir emociones.

El reino de Ngen-kura, este es el reino de la tierra, este reino esta en este plano, es donde nos encontramos nosotros, este es el centro donde los demás reinos están a su alrededor, formando una especie de pentagrama o estrella de 5 puntas, en la cual la tierra es el centro y los otros 5 reinos están a su rededor. Las criaturas principales de este, al menos hablando dentro de lo sobrenatural se encuentran las Dríades, minotauros, cambia formas como los hombres lobo, gnomos, duendes en fin, toda una gama de criaturas.

El reino de Ngen-ko este es el reino de agua, junto con el reino de Ngen-Kütral, se encargan del ciclo del agua, y a controlar las temperaturas, sus elementales principales son las sirenas y los tritones, peor dentro de sus criaturas se encuentran los leviatanes, krakens, dragones acuáticos (también conocidos como los dragones de la cultura chica y japonesa), en este reino también se encarga de brindarle a los seres de todos los reinos la capacidad de curarse a sí mismo y a otros.

El reino de Ngen-kürüf, reino de los vientos en unión con el reino de Ngen-ko crean las tormentas, huracanes y demás fenómenos del clima, en unión con el reino de Ngen-kura crean el ciclo del carbono y del nitrógeno, lo cual mantiene la vida como tal en la tierra. El reino de los vientos brinda a los demás reinos la capacidad del pensamiento y el conocimiento. Sus elementales son las Hadas, también conocidas como Tuatha Dé Danann o en inglés The Fae.

Estos son los 4 reinos conocidos como reinos elementales, pero existen 2 más los cuales si bien no son elementales en el sentido estricto de la palabra por los guardianes son considerados como tal.

El reino de la Luz, es el encargado de brindar balance al mundo cediéndole a los demás reinos el don de poseer un alma ósea es el que brinda la fuerza vital a todas las criaturas en todos los reinos, sus espíritus son conocidos comúnmente como ángeles o mensajeros, a pesar de que estos no son puramente buenos, tampoco puramente malos.

El reino de la Oscuridad, ayuda al reino de la luz a mantener el balance agregando caos a él orden que la luz brinda, otorga a los otros reinos el don del sueño que sirve para reponer las energías de todos los seres, también ayudan a su crecimiento. Tienen una gran gama de criaturas conocidas como Demonios, pero los demonios no son al igual que los ángeles buenos ni malos simplemente ayudan a conservar el balance.- cuando termino con esta parte de la explicación me dio unos minutos para que lo digiriera.

-vaya, es mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, entonces dime, que son los guardianes.

-bien, como te has dado cuenta cada reino tiene su opuesto y a pesar de tener el mismo poder y tamaño, a veces las acciones de los seres que habitan en ellos rompen con ese balance de poder, así que los dioses crearon los guardianes, los cuales tenían la misión de mantener ese balance, ya fuera mediante medidas diplomáticas entre los reinos, o mediante destrucción de pueblos completos si era necesario. Pero a través de todos estos milenios las capacidades de los guardianes y sus poderes han cambiado, y más desde que los dioses dejaron de intervenir en los asuntos de las criaturas que ayudaron a crear.

-¿entonces los guardianes habitan en cada uno de esos reinos?

-no, se decidió que los guardianes tenían que ser de una raza neutral, una que obtuviera su vida de todos los reinos, pero que no pertenezca a ninguno de ellos, por ello se eligió a los humanos, y ellos nos brindaron a cada uno parte de su poder, poder suficiente como para crear enormes catástrofes o increíbles milagros, y además nos dieron una capacidad extra, la llamamos la resonancia, cuando estamos cerca nuestro poder se amplifica de manera exponencial los guardianes somos todos humanos, pero todos tenemos una especie de forma alterna como si fuéramos un hombre lobo para alcanzar esa otra forma nos unimos a un compañero que pertenece a ese reino, cuando nos unimos a él es como si fuera una posesión, dejamos de ser dos seres para transformarnos en uno solo, en mi caso mi compañero es Sirius.  
Cuando termino de decir esas palabras, frente a nosotros apareció un chico frente a nosotros.

-saludos Stiles, yo soy Sirius, Capitán general de las legiones de tritones bajo las ordenes de nuestro guardián Danny Mahaeleani.

-¿General de las legiones de Tritones?-o dios mío, Danny posee un ejército de criaturas sobrenaturales.

\- cada guardián tiene en su mando muchas de las criaturas de los reinos que cuidan, en tu caso, una de las criaturas que controlas son los Onís, también con el tiempo podrás gobernar a las criaturas que necesitan de las fuerzas de la luna, como los hombres lobos, pues tu magia es exactamente eso, la energía de la luna y de las sombras.

-¿a que te refieres con mi magia?, yo no tengo magia.

-si la tienes, solo no sabes controlarla aun, tu Stiles eres un guardián, tu eres el guardián de la Oscuridad, así que llama a tu compañero.

-¿mi compañero? ¿Te refieres a mi doble?-cuando termino de decirlo, mi doble aparece frente a mí.

-hola Stiles

-mmm eh…hola

-si bien eres el próximo guardián Stiles, los guardianes de la luz y la oscuridad son diferentes a los demás, y para poder obtener tu poder tienes que hacer un ritual en el cual aceptas la dualidad de la oscuridad y aceptas hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener el balance, la luz y la oscuridad mantenemos siempre el balance de la vida, la vida para nosotros es sagrada y debemos de protegerla a cualquier costo, en especial esa persona que amamos, pues cuando nos unimos a esa persona la unión será eterna y deberemos protegerla aun si eso significa morir para salvar a la persona que amas.

Cuando dijo eso, solo me llego una persona a mi cabeza, alguien que se no podría hacerle daño por más que desee, no sé cuándo lo comencé a amar, pero sé que no es un simple enamoramiento, no me importa que no sea correspondido solo deseo que él sea feliz, Derek…

-Stiles-dice Danny, mientras observa fijamente a mi copia- tienes que descubrir la verdadera identidad de tu compañero, esa también es parte del rito, aunque lo parezca en realidad él no es igual a ti, pero tú debes de descubrirlo por tu propia cuenta.

-¿su verdadera identidad?

-así es Stiles, tome esta forma porque sé que no me temerías tanto de esa manera, pero así como Sirius es un tritón, yo también soy una criatura del reino de la oscuridad.

-Stiles, mientras no hagas el rito no podrás acceder a tu máximo poder y tampoco podrás recuperar aquellas personas que has perdido.

-¿a qué te refieres con personas que he perdido?

-digamos que la muerte debe de doblegarse ante el guardián de la oscuridad…

Me quedo en shock cuando dice eso, ¿acaso se refiere que puedo traerlos de vuelta? ¿A todos ellos?

-si Stiles, a todos ellos-mi copia dice pues al parecer también puede leer mi mente.

-¿cómo puedo hacerlo?

-no es tan sencillo, pero puedes hacerlo, cuando logres despertar por completo.

-comprendo, ¿cómo comienzo?

Mientras digo esa frase, solo un pensamiento cruza mi mente, pronto te veré…mamá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo puede ser algo confuso y generar muchas dudas asi que si las tienen no duden en preguntar en los comentarios que les explicare sin problemas, ademas sorpresa sorpresa tendremos unas cuantas resurrecciones porque simplemente amo a nuestros queridos Boyd, Erica y allison, y quien sabe...tal vez resuciten algunas personas mas...
> 
> ya en e siguiente capitulo por fin sabremos donde rayos esta Derek xD, ya estamos llegando a la parte critica de esta primera parte de la serie, ademas se que todos mueren de ganas por ver a Stiles en modo BAMF y usando sus Onis, asi que es posible que en este siguiente capitulo lo veamos...


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek regresa a Beacon Hills preocupado por Stiles, cuando va a buscarlo una nueva manada aparece y vemos a Stiles siendo BAMF por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien, aqui el siguiente capituloya este es el ultimo capitulo de las explicaciones, ahora viene la parte improtante de la primera parte de la serie, una vez mas espero disfruten y comenten sus ideas.

Stiles POV

-de acuerdo, ¿Cómo comienzo?

-bien-dice Danny-los guardianes y nuestros poderes se basan en 4 pilares básicos: imaginación, creencia, conocimiento y fuerza de voluntad, lo que puedes hacer como guardián es casi ilimitado, siempre y cuando este asociado a tu elemento, nosotros somos diferentes a los druidas, magos, warlocks, brujas y demás entidades mágicas, pues no necesitamos ingredientes, ni palabras de poder y mucho menos rituales, todo lo que necesitamos es imaginar que suceda lo que queremos, creer que lo que imaginamos sucederá, conocer como funcionaria eso que queremos y desear que suceda.

-entonces ¿cualquier cosa que yo desee que tenga que ver con la oscuridad puede suceder?-esta parte me intriga, en serio ¿tengo en mi ser tanto poder?-¿incluso desaparecer en las sombras?

-tele transportarse es una de las habilidades más básicas de los guardianes, pero toma un poco de tiempo lograrlo a través de grandes distancias, te daré un ejemplo-en ese momento el cuerpo de Danny se vio rodeado de muchas burbujas de color azul claro y estas explotaron como si fueran burbujas hechas de jabón cuando terminaron de explotar Danny ya no estaba. 2 minutos más tarde y sucedió a la inversa, aparecieron muchas burbujas y luego apareció Danny, traía consigo un enorme libro.

-este libro es conocido como el libro de los secretos, es una especie de bestiario, libro de hechizos y libro histórico, toda la historia de los guardianes se escribe automáticamente en él, todo hechizo que los guardianes hemos desarrollado a través de los eones también está en él y toda criatura que habita los distintos reinos esta detallada en él, cuando lo toques todo ese conocimiento pasara a ti, pero tiene un detalle, la carga de información es tan grande que tu cuerpo necesitara dormir varios días seguidos, así que para evitar sospechas dile a tu padre que vas a pasar unos días en mi casa.

Wow, todo ese conocimiento al alcance de mis manos, ya no volveré a ser el patético humano, el débil e innecesario humano.

-bien, debo llamar a mi padre-tardo unos minutos hablando con mi padre y le digo que debo salir unos días, pero que cuando regrese le explicare todo, el me da su aprobación no sin antes pedirme unas 1000 veces que me cuide.- listo, entonces Danny, ¿cuándo nos marchamos?

-pues de inmediato, dame tu mano-cuando se la di de pronto aparecimos en su casa-bien, mis padres no regresaran por unas 2 semanas más, así que descuida podemos hacerlo todo en calma.

Me acerco lentamente al libro de los secretos y lo toco, cuando lo toco siento el más grande dolor de cabeza que alguien pueda alguna vez sentir, mientras veo todo ese conocimiento entrar en mí, cientos de hechizos, miles de criaturas, 260mil años de historia, la sobrecarga de información es demasiada, cuando de pronto veo como poco a poco todo desaparece.

 

Danny POV

 

En cuanto Stiles se desmaya lo tomo en mis brazos y lo llevo hasta mi habitación, lo recuesto en mi cama y me dirijo hasta la salida, peor antes de salir creo una cúpula de energía alrededor de él, la cual lo mantendrá hidratado, nutrido y protegido mientras duerme, una vez hecho esto salgo de mi habitación.

Cuando llego hasta la sala y me voy a sentar frente al tv, aparece el compañero de Stiles.

-sé que conoces mi verdadera identidad-me dice.

-claro que la conozco, pero descuida él debe de descubrirlo por su cuenta, aunque la verdad no sé lo que el hará cuando lo haga.

-lo sé, me odia con un odio inmenso, pero todo lo que hice era necesario para que llegara este momento, solo seguía las órdenes del protector de Nemeton.

-comprendo, espero que cuando consiga todos sus poderes pueda comprender por qué hiciste lo que hicisteis.

-yo también lo espero, ser el guardián de la oscuridad es una tarea muy difícil, comprender que el caos es necesario no es fácil, y como entidad del caos que soy debo esperar pacientemente a que el aprenda esa lección.

Una vez dijo eso se marchó, no pude evitar sentir pena por él, amar de una manera tan grande a alguien y tener que hacerle tanto daño, espero Stiles pueda comprenderlo y perdonarlo.

 

Unos días después…

Derek POV

 

Bienvenido a Beacon Hills, no pensé que volvería a ver ese letrero una vez más, al alejarme una vez más a estar junto a Cora, la acompañe a una manada de unos familiares lejanos que se encuentran en Brasil, sé que ella se encontrara mejor allá, donde no tenga que preocuparse por cosas mayores que sus clases y que vestido usar en el día de su promoción.

Yo pensé que podría encontrar la paz junto con ellos, pero no, siempre que cerraba mis ojos una imagen volvía a mi Stiles…

Sabía que era mi alma gemela, lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi, sé que nunca más podre amar a nadie más, pero a la vez sé que no es justo para el que yo me acerque, todo lo que toco o tengo la osadía de desear, muere o me traiciona, sé que Stiles nunca me traicionaría, pero tampoco puedo dejarle que muera por estar a mi lado.  
Lo cual me traía a este momento, momento en el cual debo regresar al enterarme de que algo extraño le sucedía a Stiles, Scott se comunicó conmigo y me dijo que el aroma de Stiles no era completamente humana y que hacía días que no sabía nada de él. No bien había terminado de hablar ya estaba creando miles de distintos escenarios en mi mente, y me di cuenta que debía de regresar a Beacon Hills.

Cora no dijo nada pues sabe que Stiles es mi pareja destinada, solo me abrazo, me dijo que me cuidara y que la visitara de vez en cuando.

Cuando recorro las calles de Beacon Hills el primer lugar en el que me detengo es en la casa de Stiles, intento escuchar ese particular latido que posee Stiles, pues más que un latido es como si fuera un zumbido, pero no escucho ningún sonido en su casa, así que me dirijo hacia donde Scott.

Al llegar donde Scott me pone al día en lo que sucedió, cual es el cambo en la esencia de Stiles, y que tiene casi una semana desaparecido, estamos por salir a buscarlo cuando de pronto Scott siente como entra un alfa al territorio, esta es una nueva habilidad que ha obtenido por ser un alfa verdadero, en cuanto nos lo dice nos dirigimos hasta donde el siente que esta, solo estamos el, Malia y yo, pues no podemos dejar que Lydia este en medio de enfrentamientos, a pesar de que ella sea una Banshee.

No nos habías percatado a donde nos dirigíamos hasta que vimos el Nemeton, detrás de él se encontraban 2 alfas, 13 betas y otras extrañas criaturas, parecían otros cambia formas, pero en vez de lobos, parecían una especie de hombres gato, pero no gatitos sino de los grandes gatos salvajes, Scott se acerca un poco a ellos y comienza a hablar.

-Beacon Hills es el territorio de mi manada, ¿qué hacen aquí?-uno de los alfas se acerca

-nosotros deseamos este territorio para nosotros, así que tienen 2 opciones, irse por las buenas o morir, elijan.

Ante esto Scott al igual que Malia y yo nos transformamos, y Scott ruge, definitivamente abra una fuerte batalla, y no sé si nosotros podamos ganarla. Igual debemos de proteger nuestro hogar, o morir intentándolo, 4 de los betas van a por mí, logro patear uno, y darle un zarpazo en el pecho a otro, peor son 4, no puedo, me golpean y arañan, veo a mi alrededor y los demás están peor, los gatos ni siquiera se han movido cuando ellos están a punto de matarnos, de la nada aparecen muchas sombras, y una de estas es más que una sombra, pues de esta comienza a salir una persona, todos estamos muy asustados, incluida la otra manada, cuando de pronto vemos a Stiles, que era quien había salido de esa extraña sombra.

-vaya, vaya, me quedo dormido por unos días y cuando despierto tengo que venir una vez más a ayudarlos a todos.-dice mientras nos mira a nosotros, sin siquiera prestarle la más mínima importancia a la otra manada.

-Stiles!-dice Scott-¿cómo haz hecho eso?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, aléjate es muy peligroso.

-descuida Scott, ya no soy el débil humano al que tenían que proteger en estos momentos, yo los protegeré a ustedes.

Una vez dicho esto se giró y dirigió su mirada hacia la otra manada

-bien, que tenemos aquí-dirige su mirada hacia la manada de lobos, vaya 15 Canis Lupus, de los cuales 2 son alfas, nada fuera de lo ordinario la verdad.-cuando dice eso los lobos gruñen ante la falta de respeto mostrada por este ser, aunque el miedo los mantiene alejados.

Entonces se gira hacia donde están los gatos, los cuales se veían nerviosos, como si algo los molestara, entonces me doy cuenta, el cuerpo de Stiles irradia poder, un poder que me da deseos de tirarme a sus pies y si tuviera una cola definitivamente la moviera para él, quiero que me preste atención, quiero que acaricie mi cabeza, joder, me siento como si fuera un cachorro, o peor un perro chigua gua. 

-oh! Pero si es toda una colección la que tenemos acá, Panthera Leo, Panthera Onca, Panthera Pardus, Panthera Tigris, Panthera Uncia…wow interesante, un león, jaguar, leopardo, tigre, leopardo de las nieves, oh y dos más, dos hermosas Neofelis Nebulosa y Neofelis Diardi, que hermosos especímenes de pantera nebulosa. Ahora la pregunta es que hare con ustedes,-dijo mientras miraba los 15 lobos y los gatos- definitivamente los gatos se quedaran conmigo, pues ya tengo lobos y no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener la colección de gatitos.-mientras decía eso todos los mirábamos como si estuviera loco, y ¿a qué se refiere con que se los quedara?, ¿acaso cree que son mascotas?

-a que te refieres con que nos quedaremos contigo-dijo furioso uno de ellos-nosotros no seguimos ordenes de nadie y menos de un chico.

Cuando dijo eso, pensaba que Stiles se molestaría o recurriría al sarcasmo, en cambio se rio, y nos miró a todos.

-bueno lobos, que deciden, ¿se marchan o mueren?

-el único que morirá aquí eres tú, dijo la mujer alfa, mientras se abalanza contra él.

-lastima, no quería matar a nadie.-dice Stiles y de verdad se muestra apenado por ello, cuando de pronto detrás de Stiles aparecen 6 Onís, pero no son como los que habíamos visto, a excepción de uno los demás llevaban armas extrañas, uno de ellos llevaba unas garras en sus manos y parecía como si fuera Wolverine (Stiles nunca sabrá que soy un fan de X-men), otro lleva unas especies de ninchaku, el siguiente llevaba unos sais, otro una Guadaña gigantesca, el siguiente una especie de Shuriken bastante grande.  
El Oni que tenía la katana freno el ataque de la alfa de un empujón hacia atrás y volvió a su posición detrás de Stiles.

-ultima oportunidad de que se marchen-dice Stiles- de lo contrario todos menos los gatos morirán.

Cuando dice esto todos los gatos se transforman y se preparan para atacarle, cuando el simplemente los mira y de pronto todos se quedan paralizados, y luego se sientan en el suelo como si se lo hubieran ordenado, todos menos Stiles vimos con asombro esto, luego Stiles volvió a mirar a los lobos, esperando a ver si se marchaban, como no lo hicieron simplemente se giró hacia nosotros.

-Onís, ya saben qué hacer.

Fue simplemente increíble, los Onís se movían a una velocidad increíble, parecía que se hundían en las sombras y salían detrás de los lobos, y los mataban, las muertes fueron rápidas, sin dolor, al parecer, en menos de 1 minuto los 15 lobos estaban muertos.

-de verdad que es una lástima, no debían de morir…-dijo Stiles- Onís, llévense los cuerpos-cuando termino de decir esto, tanto los Onís como los cuerpos de los 15 lobos desaparecieron, para el asombro de todos.

Cuando se giró hasta nosotros, tenía una cálida sonrisa, se acercó a mí y me toco, y sentí como una especie de electricidad recorría mi cuerpo y me sentí a mí mismo ronroneando de alegría al sentir su toque. Luego se alejó y se dirigió hasta donde estaban los gatos.

-de pie-ordeno, y de inmediato los gatos lo hicieron-desde ahora seguirán mis órdenes al pie de la letra, no les pediré nada que no sean capaces de cumplir por su cuenta, se porque estaban junto a los lobos, y les garantizo que aquí estarán seguros, pues yo los protegeré, pueden elegir si vivir en este plano o en el plano de las sombras, en donde todos sus deseos y antojos se les cumplirán enseguida, y en caso de que yo los necesite les llamare, ¿están de acuerdo con estas condiciones?

Uno de ellos se acercó tímidamente, se inclinó ante Stiles y dijo:

-solo deseamos vivir en paz, señor, hemos sido perseguidos por cazadores desde que éramos muy pequeños, nuestras familias han sido destruidas, ¿en serio puede mantenernos a salvo?

-sí, les prometo nada malo les sucederá, no tendrán que correr nunca más, pues yo soy desde ahora su guardián.

-entonces Seños aceptamos permanecer con usted, viviremos donde usted crea sea mejor.

-perfecto entonces, un momento y los llevo a su nuevo hogar-una vez dijo esto se giró hasta nosotros.

-Stiles, que demonios fue eso-dijo Scott-como puedes controlar los Onís, a que te refieres con que protegerás esos gatos, en que te has convertido Stiles.

-me he convertido en lo que estoy destinado a ser, regresen a sus casas, cúrense y mañana les contare todo lo que sucede, pero ahora me tengo que marchar.

Antes de voltearse a donde estaban los gatos, me observo de una manera extraña, mientras sentía como en mi corazón se formaba un nuevo vinculo, que nos unía a ambos. Cuando de pronto en mi mente escucho su voz.

-yo también sé que somos pareja Derek, y además, yo también Te quiero…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien en este capitulo e dejado unas pistas interesantes sobre algunas cosas, a ver si se percatan de ellas, si bien Stiles tiene una coleccion de gatitos, no los volveremos a ver en esta parte de la serie, pero luego vovleran junto con otros personajes que aun no conocemos, los nombres que estan en latin son los nombres cientificos de cada una de las rasas de los gatos y Canis Lupus es el nombre cientifico del lobo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles debe descanzar luego de lo que ha hecho, mientras la manada recibe la visita de Danny y este les aclara algunas cosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno aqui tengo otro capitulo, peor la verdad no se si podre subir capitulo esta semana proxima, porque este fin de semana me mudare hacia otro lugar y pues la compañia telefonica tardara unos 8 dias en instalarme mi linea telefonic ay de internet, pero hare lo posible por poder subir pronto, cambiando de tema espero disfruten este capitulo, lamentablemente no se si Stiles resucite a alguien en esta primera parte de la serie porque como el nombre de esta lo indica esta primera parte trata de como despiertan sus poderes y este aprende a controlarlos, pero pues aun no estoy seguro de si los resucita o no, ya veremos... como siempre no olviden comentar, cualquier duda, sugerencia o demas que tengan que con gusto les respondere.

Stiles POV

 

Nada más despertar tuve que ir a salvar a los chicos, no sé cómo lo supe, solo sabía que debía estar allá, a mi mente llegaron recuerdos de como los antiguos guardianes de la oscuridad lograban viajar de un lugar a otro, y al instante lo logre, salve a los chicos y luego regrese con los hombres gatos.

Al regresar a donde se encontraba Danny este miro con asombro quieres me acompañaban, yo solo le mire, sonreí y de golpe caí desmallado al suelo.

Danny POV

 

Stiles de verdad que me sorprende, su cuerpo aún no se había adaptado del todo a la información que ahora poseía y sin embargo al sentir el dolor de sus amigos despertó, y no solo despertó sino que al parecer se transportó a donde estaban, los salvo, regreso y trajo un grupo de hombres y mujeres gato, pero obviamente su cuerpo ya no aguanta más.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo corrí a detenerlo, lo levante y lo acosté en la cama de mi cuarto. Una vez hecho esto me dirigí a donde se encontraban los gatos.

Nada más llego, uno de ellos se acerca y a pesar de que no se ha transformado, me preparo para lo que sea, así que comienzo a condensar el agua que ahí en el aire a nuestro alrededor, pero cuando creo que sucederá algo, esta habla.

-¿se encuentra bien?

En cuanto veo la cara de preocupación de todos ellos, me doy cuenta que en verdad están preocupados, así que inmediatamente disperso toda el agua que se formaba detrás de ellos, sin que se percataran.

-sí, el solo necesita descansar.-le respondo

-qué bueno, mientras eso sucede, ¿nos podrías decir que es él?

-él es el guardián de la oscuridad.

Cuando digo esto veo cara de asombro y shock, al parecer algunos saben lo que es.

-pensábamos que los guardianes era solo una leyenda.

-no, nosotros no somos una leyenda

-entonces ¿también eres un guardián?

-sí, soy el guardián del agua-cuando termino de decir eso, todos se postran y me dan las gracias por haberlos salvado, al parecer esa manada con la que viajaban los tenia apresados a la fuerza por causa de un hechizo causado por su emisario, y que Stiles rompió sin percatarse al parecer, les digo que pueden quedarse y vigilar a Stiles pues ahora él era algo así como su alfa, estos asintieron y yo me transporte a otro lugar, pues sabía que Scott y los demás debían de estar preocupados por Stiles.

 

Derek POV

 

Todos estábamos completamente en estado de shock, lo que había hecho Stiles era increíble, el cómo controlo a los Onís, la distinta clase de Onís que utilizo, la forma en la que hablo, la forma en que se comunicó telepáticamente conmigo, simplemente era demasiado.

Todos estábamos en mi loft, le estábamos contando a Lydia lo que había sucedido y ella estaba tan perpleja como nosotros, de pronto escuchamos un extraño sonido todos estábamos alerta de inmediato, cuando de pronto en medio de nosotros aparecieron muchas burbujas y cuando estas explotaron en medio de ellas apareció Danny Mahaeleani.

-hola chicos ¿cómo están?-pregunto mientras movía su mano en gesto de saludo, yo de manera instintiva me transforme y brinque hacia él y de pronto caí de bruces al suelo, no podía moverme.-calma Miguel, que vengo de parte de Stiles.

-¿Miguel? ¿Quién es Miguel?-pregunto Lydia y yo no puse hacer más que sonrojarme.

-pues Miguel es el nombre que se inventó Stiles cuando Derek estaba escondido en su habitación, y cuando utilizo sus magníficos músculos para chantajearme en que hackeara algo para él.

-Danny, ¿cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Scott

-pues porque soy como Stiles un guardián.

-¿Qué es un guardián?-pregunto Lydia, la cual observaba a Danny como si fuera un nuevo teorema por revolver.

-bueno es una larga historia pero como Stiles seguirá dormido por al menos un día puedo contarles.

-¿cómo que Stiles estará dormido por más de 24 horas?-pregunte un poco asustado.

-pues Stiles no estaba listo aun para usar sus poderes, y pues al sentir que estaban en peligro los uso y ahora necesita reponer energías.

-¿porque rayos no puedo moverme?-pregunto verdaderamente molesto de que todos se preocupen por otras cosas.

-oh! Perdona detuve el movimiento de tus músculos-sus ojos brillan de un extraño color azulado por un instante y cuando estos vuelven a la normalidad, puedo moverme una vez más.

-Danny, ¿cómo has hecho eso?-pregunta Lydia con su misma cara de que está estudiando algo.

-pues yo soy el guardián del agua, todos los líquidos son mis dominios y estos se doblegan ante mí, y pues el cuerpo humano está constituido en más de un 70% de agua.

-entonces, comienza a contar que es un guardián y que tiene eso que ver con Stiles.

-ok… bueno, todo comenzó hace 260mil años…

 

Scott POV

 

Mientras Danny se encuentra contándonos la historia simplemente no puedo creerlo, tanto poder en tan solo 6 personas, luego me pregunto qué sucedería si uno de ellos se volviera malvado.

-ehm…Danny ¿qué sucedería si uno de los guardianes se vuelve malvado?

-pues ha pasado en otras ocasiones, pero aun la maldad como tal es necesaria, todo debe de ser un balance, nosotros no debemos ser buenos ni malos, debemos mantener el balance, para crear algo, algo del mismo valor se debe perder, es un principio básico de alquimia.

-entonces ¿ustedes deben de matar?-pregunto, cada vez me preocupo más y más por Stiles.

-la vida y la muerte para nosotros son cosas que se pueden resolver de manera sencilla, la vida y la muerte deben de doblegarse ante los guardianes de la luz y la oscuridad.-cuando Danny dice eso solo pienso en Allison… 

-entonces si Stiles lo desea ¿puede revivir personas?-pregunto mientras imagino ver una vez más a Allison junto a nosotros.

-técnicamente si, pero revivir personas toma mucha energía, mientras más tiempo tienen muertas, pero si, él puede revivirlas, siempre y cuando exista un equilibrio entre las muertes y resurrecciones.

-cómo funcionan las resurrecciones exactamente-pregunto muy intrigada Lydia.

-pues no conozco bien todo el mecanismo pues ese conocimiento pertenece a los guardianes de la luz y la oscuridad, pero en teoría deben de buscar en los Archivos Akashicos la memoria que almacenan los reinos de todo lo que hace una persona ella misma, todos sus deseos, pensamientos, emociones, en fin, todo lo que te compone, algo así como tu alma y crear una copia de esta e introducirlo en un cuerpo, ya sea el propio reconstruido o un cuerpo creado de la nada, en caso de ser un cuerpo creado la persona obtiene una nueva línea de encarnaciones, ósea es como si fuera una nueva alma, pero, si es su antiguo cuerpo esta sigue su ciclo de vidas como si este no se hubiera detenido.

-y cuál es el precio a pagar, porque algo así definitivamente debe de tener un gran riesgo.-pregunto Derek

-el pago como tal es energía, la energía de los guardianes proviene de lo que nos rodea, por ende yo soy más fuerte en el océano que en cualquier otro lugar y mucho más débil en un desierto, pero los guardianes de la luz y la oscuridad son diferentes, ellos obtienen su poder del sol y la luna respectivamente, así que consumiría una cantidad abrumadora de energía y debería ser hecho en luna llena, y Stiles tendrá que descansar por varios días para poder reponer la energía que gasto.

-¿entonces en la siguiente luna llena Stiles podría revivir a Allison?-pregunto muy emocionado, Stiles podría solucionarlo todo.

-no, Stiles aún no posee todo su poder, aún tiene cosas que lograr, como descubrir la identidad de su compañero, unirse a él, y hacer el rito en el cual acepta la carga de ser el guardián de la oscuridad, así que no, aún falta mucho para que eso suceda.-no puedo evitar sentirme mal al saber que aún no puede traer a Allison de regreso, y solo pienso en cómo debemos de ayudarle.

 

Derek POV

 

Unirse a su compañero… ¿acaso eso significa lo que creo que significa?, debo verlo, debo hablar con Stiles…


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> descubrimientos sorprendentes, malas interpretaciones y corazones rotos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdonen por la tardanza pero como habia avisado, me habia mudado a otro lugar y la telefonica tardo 1 semana en instalarme el servicio, pero ya estamos listos y con un capitulo que espero les guste

Stiles POV

 

Sé que estoy dormido pero eso no hace que sea menos real, en el sueño me encuentro junto al Nemeton y sentada sobre este se encuentra mi madre.

-Stanislaus, querido hijo, ¿Cómo estás?

-bien madre, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-no es la primera vez que la veo sentada sobre el Nemeton en mis sueños.

-pues es simple querido Stiles, yo soy la guardiana del Nemeton, nuestra familia siempre ha protegido los puntos de poder, así que cuando me case con tu padre, vinimos a este pueblo, me dedique a unirme al Nemeton y protegerlo, cuando nos unimos a un centro de energía nuestra vida también se une a él, así que cuando Gerald corto el Nemeton hace unos 12 años mi salud también comenzó a decaer.

-¿o sea que es culpa de Gerald que estas muerta?-no puedo evitar odiar más a Gerald y sentirme tan triste por la forma en que mi madre se me fue arrebatada.

-querido, no sientas odio, el odio te hace débil, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, mi querido Stanislaus

\- Mamá, descuida, cuando sea lo bastante fuerte podre revivirte.

-No, querido, ahora soy parte del Nemeton, gracias a mi el no atraído tantas criaturas como debería, además yo soy quien te e brindado los Onís.

-oh gracias mamá, a pesar de todo sigues protegiéndome, muchas gracias.

-Stanislaus eh entrado en tus sueños porque tengo que darte una información, cuando descubras la identidad de tu sombra no le odies, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido porque era necesario, y otra cosa hijo, dile a tu padre que el momento de que sepas la verdad ha llegado.

Cuando ella dice eso siento como comienzo a despertar, no quiero hacerlo pero sé que tengo que no puedo evitarlo, cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo ante mi es veo son a los 7 felinos a mi alrededor.

-hola chicos, perdonen pero necesitaba recuperar mi energía, pero ya estoy listo para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar, tómense todos de las manos-ni siquiera lo pensaron y lo hicieron y justos desaparecimos.

Cuando llegamos al nuevo lugar todos quedaron con la boca abierta, incluyéndome, pues sabía que era otra dimensión y que en ella tendría todo lo que deseen, pero no estaba preparado para esto, frente a nosotros se encontraba la más grande mansión que en mi vida había visto, en el frente este estaba rodeado de flores de todos los tipos, la mansión debía de tener unas 100 habitaciones y 4 pisos todos estábamos con la boca abierta, cuando nos acercamos las puertas se abrieron solas y frente a la casa habían unos 40 sirvientes los cuales me percate que eran todos distintas criaturas sobrenaturales, y se inclinaron ante nosotros.

Entre con ellos y dentro habían lujos que no pensé que fueran posibles, televisores plasmas que ocupaban toda una pared, un gimnasio completo, una piscina gigante en otra habitación, en fin todo lo que se nos hubiera imaginado, uno de los sirvientes se acercó a nosotros.

-Amo Stanislaus

-por favor no vuelvas a decir mi nombre, solo llámame Stiles

-perdóneme amo, Stiles

-tampoco me digan amo, solo Stiles

-de acuerdo amo, perdón, Stiles

-bien, no sabía que abrían más personas en esta dimensión, pensé que solo estarían ellos.

-no señor, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos los 6 guardianes despiertos, usted necesitara un ejército, y nosotros necesitamos un protector, así que todos aquí estamos a su servicio, y pronto llegaran más, en esta dimensión lo que alguien desee aparecerá para él, ya sea comida, ropa, entretenimiento, todo aparecerá para ustedes y sus habitaciones también serán como ustedes quieran que sea.

La manada de gatos se observaba unos a otros, con emoción mal disimulada, y no pude sentirme feliz por ellos, pues sé que ellos han pasado muchas dificultades en sus vidas así que deseo que estén tranquilos.

-bien!-dije mientras me giraba a ellos-elijan la habitación que deseen y hagan lo que ustedes quieran, este lugar no es una prisión, es un hogar para ustedes, cuando deseen salir de esta dimensión hable con los demás y ellos podrán llevarlos, solo les digo que tengan cuidado.

-muchas gracias por todo esto señor-dice el weretigre-esto es más de lo que podríamos tener, muchísimas gracias.

-de nada, pronto vendré a saber de ustedes, tengo una manada que poner al día.-sin decir nada más, me transporto de nuevo hasta la casa de Danny.

 

Derek POV

 

En cuanto Danny termino de decir todo eso no pude evitar pensar en Stiles y a que se refieren con unirse a su compañero, yo soy el compañero de Stiles y por lo que veo él lo sabe, así que a que se refieren con que debe de averiguar su verdadera identidad, debo de ir a verlo, debo saber que sucede.

Salí corriendo de mi loft y me dirigí hasta la casa de Danny, sabia donde vivía por cuando Jackson era un kanima, pues tuvimos que llevar a un Danny completamente paralizado a su casa.

Ahora que lo pienso de seguro que él no estaba paralizado, porque si tiene tanto poder como dice, a menos que el muy listillo solo quería que yo lo llevara en mis brazos hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegue busque por todas partes pero Stiles no estaba, estaba a punto de entrar en puro pánico cuando de pronto el cuarto una vez más se llenó de sombras y de una de ellas salió Stiles.

No creo que me acostumbre pronto a esa aterradora forma que él tiene de aparecer de la nada, en cuanto el me vio salto del susto.

-joder, me vas a matar de un ataque cardiaco, no te aparezcas así de la nada.

-Stiles, el único que acaba de aparecer de la nada literalmente haz sido tú.

Con una sonrisa que parecía el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, este me miro.

-sí, tienes razón, ahora sabrás que se siente que lleguen sin hacer ningún ruido y de pronto te aparezcan detrás. Y dime que te trae por aquí Derek.

-bueno es que…-joder no puedo decirle lo que sucede, soy muy viejo para el- Danny estaba en el loft y nos conto acerca de que estabas 2 días en cama por la estupidez que hiciste- dije casi rugiendo.

-¿perdona?-dice con obvia rabia- disculpa por ir a proteger a mi manada, perdóname por haber salvado tu vida amargado, peor lo hice y lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo.  
No puedo evitar sentirme frustrado y a la vez feliz de que él se considere parte de la manada y a la vez frustrado porque estaba en peligro y yo no pude hacer nada. Estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando de pronto a su lado apareció otro Stiles, este Stiles era diferente, todo gótico, pero lo que más miedo dio eran sus ojos, pues estos estaban completamente negros.

-Stiles, tu madre te encargado que veas a tu padre, deberías de dirigirte cuanto antes hacía halla.-dijo este.

-lo comprendo, termino de averiguar que desea Derek y vamos.

El habla de mi como si no estuviera presente, y el clon de Stiles ni siquiera me dedico una mirada, eso me enojo más de la cuenta.

-y quien se supone que tú eres- dije mientras dejaba brillar mis ojos- ¿porque te pareces a Stiles?

Este me miro como si yo fuera un insecto y no pude evitar sentir aún más rabia, pero sus siguientes palabras me helaron el alma.

-yo soy su compañero, en cuanto a quien soy él debe de descubrirlo por su propia cuenta, y además que te importa Chucho Mugroso.

Decir que estaba en shock sería un malentendido, primero sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, él era el compañero de Stiles, no esa copia, segundo ira, como osa esa criatura de insultarme de esa manera, solo Stiles tiene permitido hablarme así, cuando me preparo para desgarrarle la garganta, veo como este sonríe y de pronto no puedo moverme.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?-pregunto entre enojado y asustado.

-ah! Pobre Pulgoso, no puede moverse, respecto a que te sucede pues ha sido Stiles.

El sentimiento de traición que siento en mi es demasiado grande, cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia Stiles el me observa con pena.

-perdona Derek pero si lo atacas él te matara, así que por favor dime que quieres hablar conmigo que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Quería hablar con él, de verdad lo necesitaba pero no podía, no con ese farsante que decía ser su compañero, cuando en realidad su compañero era yo, pero peor aún saber que él me dijo que sabía que era mi compañero y ahora está con él, tenía que salir de aquí, no podía estar en el mismo lugar que él.

-déjame moverme una vez más, no tengo anda que hablar contigo, además, no sé porque te dedicas a protegernos, cuando en realidad no eres parte de la manada-me dolió decirlo, peor era por su bien-nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás, aléjate de nosotros, solo eras un patético humano que no tenía amigos, solo eras nuestra pequeña mascota, siempre el eslabón más débil de nuestra manada y ya ni siquiera eres eso ahora solo eres una abominación, aun dentro de las abominaciones. 

Al decir esto pude ver el momento en el que el lazo con la manada se rompió, peor era lo necesario, así Stiles no tendría que defendernos de quien sabe que cosas que vendrían una vez más a Beacon Hills. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer, salí corriendo, corrí y corrí a través del bosque, mientras en mis ojos se amontonaban una tras otras, lágrimas de dolor.

 

Stiles POV

 

Me quede de piedra, cuando Derek se marchó pude sentir como poco a poco se desmoronaba mi corazón, no solo no le importo que le dijera que lo quería, sino que aparte de romper mi corazón también me ha echado de la manada, me ha alejado de mi familia.

Poco a poco siento como caen las lágrimas por mis ojos y a la vez siento como mi clon se acerca y sin decir nada me abrasa. Al principio quiero gritarle, odiarle, alejarle de mí, pero algo en mi interior me dice que el solo dijo lo que pensaba pues sé que él piensa Derek no es digno de mí.

No sé cómo peor estoy viendo sus pensamientos, y también viendo algunos recuerdos, lo veo cuidándome cuando era un bebe, siempre a mi lado como una sombra, cuando de pronto llega otra escena a mi mente.

Mi madre está frente al Nemeton hablando con una sombra que al parecer pertenece al Nemeton.

-Kurama, conozco tus penurias y las cosas que has tenido que hacer para mantener el balance, sé que la mayoría de criaturas nunca verán el dolor que sientes en lo más profundo de tu corazón, y lamentablemente te tengo una carga aún mayor.

-Señora Claudia, diga que necesita de mí y con gusto lo hare-se escuchó en el bosque, pero sabía que era la sombra la que hablaba.

-te liberare de esta prisión, cuidaras de mi hijo cuando nazca y cuando llegue el momento deberás de que equilibre su cuerpo y mente, he tenido una visión, sé que será demasiado bueno, y eso no puede ser, necesitara enfrentar el caos, y su compañero deberá de luchar para estar con él, te lo encargo mucho Kurama.

-mi señora claro que lo are, si su hijo es quien creo que es necesitara conocer el caos, solo lamento que sé que me odiara, pero es un sacrificio al que estoy dispuesto mi señora.

-muchas gracias Kurama.

Cuando terminaron de hablar vi como la sombra cambio de forma y esta vez parecía un zorro, un zorro de 9 colas.

 

No puede ser, no es posible, por favor que no sea cierto, cuando me giro a observarlo me doy cuenta que su rostro marca una absoluta tristeza.

-no puedo creerlo.

-Stanislaus no te pido perdón, porque sé que no lo merezco, pero lo que hice era necesario.

Aun en shock como estaba pude darme cuenta de cuanto le dolió hacer lo que hizo, además comprendo por qué lo hizo, tiene razón debo conocer el caos para poder mantener el equilibrio, y que mejor para mostrármelo que una entidad del caos.

-Nogitsune, perdón quiero decir Kurama, comprendo porque lo hiciste y te perdono, solo te pido me des tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

En cuanto dije su nombre sentí como una explosión de energía nos cubrió a ambos y como una especie de súper nova apareció en donde se encuentra mi corazón, y comprendí que ese es mi poder, pues la oscuridad es el lugar en donde nace la luz.

-ahora querido Stanislaus debemos de reunirnos con tu padre, sé que lo que te acaba de suceder ha sido muy cruel, pero eres un guardián, debes de reponerte a esa clase de cosas, los demás siempre estarán primero.

Mientras digo eso, en mi mente comienzo a idear un plan, pues no soy el patético Stiles que solo sabe llorar y sufrir, ya no soy un simple humano, le mostrare a Derek que si me necesitan, les mostrare a todos ellos todo lo que soy.

-Bien Kurama, es hora de que hablemos con mi padre.

Sin decir más ambos desaparecemos de la habitación de Danny, ajenos que unos kilómetros dentro de la reserva un Lobo llora mientras mira hacia el cielo, un llanto que pronto es seguido por el de 3 lobos más.

 

Sheriff POV

 

Estaba sentado en mi oficina en la casa, acababa de llegar y estaba súper cansado y me estaba preparando una copa de wiski cuando de pronto aparecieron muchas sombras de la anda y de una de ellas comenzó a salir Stiles.

-hola papa

No sabía que responder estaba sorprendido de que el hiciera eso, no debería de ser posible a menos que sus poderes hallan despertado.

-hola hijo, veo que tus poderes han despertado.

Pude notar la confusión en su rostro así que le dije.

-te he mentido hijo, he sabido de lo sobrenatural desde que me case con tu madre, ella era especial.

-sí, sé que es la protectora del Nemeton, padre si bien en estos momentos estoy enojado contigo por ocultármelo necesito saber algo, mamá apareció en un sueño y me dijo tenía que venir a ti para que me dijeras la verdad. ¿De qué verdad está hablando?

Dios, me odiara, definitivamente me odiara, yo ya me odio a mí mismo pero esto…esto es demasiado, quisiera huir para no tener que decirle esto, pero debo hacerlo.

-Stiles la verdad que te hecho ocultado todo este tiempo ha sido por la protección de todos, sino hubieran muerto.

-padre dime que sucede.

En ese momento veo esa mirada perdida y a la vez fría, algo le ha sucedido a Stiles y no sé qué es, y sobre eso también deberé de darle otro golpe. Sí que soy un mal padre.

-Stiles el secreto es que tú tienes un hermano gemelo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se que algunos me odiaran por acerle todo eso a Stiles y por terminar el capitulo donde lo termine, pero pues ahi debia termianr, siempre me gusta dejar una incertidumbre en los capitulos, para que queden con ancias de mas


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deciciones tomadas por Stiles y la manada quisas no sean lo mejor, viajes de entrenamiento y dos nuevos compañeros en la Serie, Vladislaus a viajado desde muy lejos, con una sola persona en su mente su gemelo Stanislaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdon...simplemente perdon, estos dias han sido para mi terrible, primero dure casi una semana en el hospital muy enfermo, luego enferma mi madre y para completar los males, mi perrita enfermo tambien y murio TT_TT tenia 12 años conmigo, me a dejado debastado, era mi osito de peluche dormia abrasado a ella. de todos esos males la muerte de mi perrita a sido el que mas me afecto, tenia escrito 3 capitulos y cuando los volvi a leer no los encontre buenos y los borre.
> 
> por otro laod tambien ahi cosas nuevas, ahora tengo una Beta, mi querida Neon, jeje le e puesto ese trabajo y cuando le pregunte por paga me dijo, el poder leer los capitulos antes que los demas es suficiente, como rechazar una propuesta asi?!  
> por cierto encontraran algunos parecidos con algunas antiguas peliculas, series y animes que me agradan mucho, igual son pequeños detalles espeor les gusten
> 
> les cuento que a esta priemra parte de la serie les quedan unso 3 capitulos como maximo, peor ya tengo planeada gran parte de la siguiente, en fin sin decir mas disfruten el capitulo

Stiles POV

 

-El secreto es que tienes un hermano gemelo.

Un hermano gemelo… un hermano gemelo… esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, y una ira comienza a ocupar mi mente, no tenían derecho, ¡no tienen derecho!

-¡Como te atreves a decirme ahora que yo tengo un hermano gemelo!, tienes que estar mintiéndome… no puedo creer que me hallan ocultado algo así.

-Hijo, tienes que comprender, tu madre y yo pensábamos que eran Chispas (Spark) y el hecho que fueran gemelos hacia que tuvieran la capacidad de resonar y aumentar sus habilidades al estar cerca, muchas criaturas y cazadores los querían, tuvimos que huir por mucho tiempo hasta que tu madre pudo sellar vuestros poderes, no tuvimos mas opción que separarlos, porque si estaban juntos volvían a romper el sello.

-Papa, lo siento, en estos momentos no tengo capacidad para pensar en nada mas, por favor dame tiempo- sin decir más desaparezco y vuelvo a aparecer en la habitación de Danny.

Una vez en la habitación de Danny me siento en la cama y comienzo a llorar, de pronto Kurama aparece.

-Stanislaus no llores más – me dice mientras pone su mano en mi espalda y la frota lentamente -Sé que es difícil asumir tantas noticias juntas, las cuales dejarían a cualquiera en shock, primero lo que te dijo tu compañero, luego descubrir mi identidad y con esta el obtener todo tu poder, y luego enterarte del secreto de tus padres, pero debes de reponerte, si la manada no te quiere pues qué importa, tú eres más fuerte que todos ellos juntos, si Derek piensa que eres una abominación solo demuestrale que no te merece y tampoco merece que derrames lágrimas por él, demuestrale lo grande que puedes ser incluso sin su apoyo, eres mas de lo que crees que eres. Respecto a tus padres debes de comprender lo difícil que es la situación cuando nace un bebe con poderes mágicos, más aun cuando nacen gemelos, los gemelos se equilibran unos a otros y a la vez se brindan fuerzas, un ejemplo de eso son Aiden y Ethan.

Mientras Kurama va diciendo todo esto no puedo evitar pensar en el golpe que sentí cuando Derek hablo así de mí, pero Kurama tiene razón, él no me merece y tampoco debo de pasármela siempre llorando, ya no soy el mismo de antes, ya no soy débil, les mostraré a todos que no necesito de su ayuda ni de su compañía.

-Tienes razón Kurama, de todas maneras no tengo tiempo para sentir lastima por mí mismo, tampoco tengo tiempo para preocuparme por personas a la que obviamente no les importo y mucho menos tengo tiempo para estar babeando por alguien más, sin importar que tan sexy sea.

-Bien Stanislaus, estas comenzando a comportarte como un verdadero guardián, pero ahora toca algo importante, cuando dices que no tienes tiempo tienes razón, si bien al tocar el libro de los guardianes obtuviste todo su conocimiento, mas aquel que te ha brindado el Nemeton, aun debes de aprender a cómo utilizarlo efectivamente, debes aprender a ejercitarlo, pues la magia es como un musculo, debes de utilizarlo, ejercitarlo y fortalecerlo, de esa manera podrás usar cada vez mayores hechizos y controlar e invocar más criaturas, sin la necesidad de descansar, sin la necesidad de tardar tiempo en reunir la energía, y al final sin necesitar incluso de las energías de la luna, por ello Stanislaus necesitas viajar pronto conmigo, debemos de entrenar en las distintas dimensiones, el tiempo en ellas es diferente que aquí, un año en ellas es apenas una semana aquí, y si en verdad deseas devolver a la vida a tus amigos deberás tener la capacidad de reunir y canalizar una cantidad enorme de energía.

\- Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera de Beacon Hills?

\- Pues unos dos meses creo, que en las demás dimensiones serán algo cerca de ocho años, pero descuida, tu cuerpo no envejecerá drásticamente a ese rito, tu cuerpo solo envejecerá un año, pero debemos irnos lo más pronto posible.

\- Comprendo, supongo debo volver a hablar con mi padre…

\- Pues vamos, pero creo que esta vez debes de ir en tu coche, no es bueno que te estés apareciendo tanto el mismo día, al menos por ahora, además, si nos vamos esta misma noche necesitaras mucha más energía para viajar a otra dimensión, por el momento reservala.

 

Derek POV

 

No me sorprendió el hecho de que al llegar al loft estuviera en el toda la manada, y mucho menos me sorprendió la cara de tristeza en la mayoría de ellos.  
-Derek, ¿porque ya no podemos sentir a Stiles? -Pregunto Scott

Podría mentirles, pero sé que es momento de ser sincero con los chicos, así que les diré lo que en verdad sucede.

-Chicos, eché a Stiles de la manada, es por su propio bien, así podemos alejarlo del peligro.

Scott con sus ojos brillando de color rojo, estaba a punto de perder el control.

-¿¡Cómo te atreviste a echarlo de la manada !?, la manada no te pertenece solo a ti.

-Scott es por su bien, si lo que nos contó Danny es cierto Stiles tendrá cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse que por nosotros, el protegernos a nosotros podría ponerlo en peligro. Casi murió por salvarnos hace dos días, no podemos dejar que siempre este ahí intentando mantenernos a salvo mientras él es quien se pone en peligro.

Vi como la verdad de lo que decía entraba poco a poco en él y su mirada cambió, de una de pura rabia a una de resignación.

-Comprendo si ese es el caso, todos deberemos de alejarnos de él, todo es por su bien.

Todos observaban la escena con dolor y resignación en sus rostros, pero era un sacrificio que debíamos de hacer, sin decir más subo hasta mi cuarto. Pues no tengo fuerzas para nada mas, siento como si fuera a reventarse mi pecho, pero todo es por su bien, así que debo de ser fuerte, prefiero saber que mi compañero está bien aunque yo no pueda estar a su lado, sin pensar mas en eso me tiro en mi cama e intento dormir.

 

Ese mismo día en Río de Janeiro, Brasil

 

En un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Rio un chico y una chica caminan por una calle solitaria, van agarrados de la mano y ajenos a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, de la nada aparecen un grupo de personas. todas armadas con armas de fuego de distintos calibres, el chico y la chica se detienen y algo asustados intentan alejarse pero el grupo los rodea rápidamente, quien parece ser el líder se acerca a ellos.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?-dice mientras tiene una sonrisa bastante espeluznante.-hemos estado varios días por acá buscando a dos criaturas que se supone no deberían de existir, mucho menos estar caminando tranquilamente agarrados de la mano.

Mientras dice eso el grupo se va cada vez más acercando a la pareja.

-La pregunta es qué hacer con ustedes, verán, son especímenes muy raros, sería una lástima simplemente cazarlos como cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural, así que tienen dos opciones-dice mientras apunta su arma directamente a la cabeza de la chica- se rinden y nos acompañan, o mueren, elijan.

No bien terminó de decir esto los ojos de ambos chicos comenzaron a brillar de un extraño color amarillo, brillaban tanto que parecían bombillas y mientras eso sucedía estos mismos comenzaron a tener un extraño brillo como si una esfera de pura luz los envolviera, los cazadores abrieron fuego pero las distintas balas se desintegraban cuando llegaban a la burbuja de energía que rodeaba a la pareja.

Los cazadores no sabían que hacer, pensaron que había llegado el momento de su muerte, y su miedo solo incremento cuando desde la espalda de la chica dos inmensas alas comenzaron a surgir, una de estas era completamente blanca y tenía un brillo de pureza increíble, mientras la otra era como si fuera un ala de murciélago pero de un color totalmente negro, mientras sus ojos también cambiaban de color, uno de un azul intenso como los de un Beta que ha derramado sangre inocente y el otro de un Rojo tan intenso que parecía sangre. Su ropa se vio envuelta en llamas y cuando estas se extinguieron, en vez de la ropa que llevaba tenía una túnica como aquellas que se usaban en la antigua roma, y en sus manos tenía un arco, sus flechas eran de fuego puro.

Esta tomó el arco y apunto la flecha al líder de los cazadores, mientras el chico caminó tranquilamente hasta ellos aun con sus ojos brillando de un intenso amarillo-dorado.

-Bien, como pueden ver no elegimos ninguna de sus opciones, pero definitivamente ustedes cometieron un grave error al intentar atacarnos, además yo soy solo un humano.

-Cómo puedes decir que solo eres un humano mientras tus ojos están brillando, no te hagas el listo con nosotros-mientras dijo esto saco de su bolsillo una daga e intento atacarlo, pero una vez mas no pudo llegar a acercarse al campo de luz que rodeaba al chico.

-mmm muy mala idea, por suerte para ustedes mi querida compañera no ataca a menos que yo se lo ordene, pero respecto a lo de mis ojos pues veras, cuando eres un guardián tienes una cantidad enorme de poder y a veces simplemente no podemos mantenerlo dentro de nosotros y parte de el se libera, sobre todo cuando estoy molesto. Mi compañera y yo no les hemos hecho nada, simplemente veníamos caminando tranquilamente, pero obviamente ustedes no respetan el código del cazador.

-De que código hablas, nosotros tenemos un solo código, toda criatura sobrenatural tiene que morir.

-Es una lástima escuchar eso, por suerte para ustedes yo no mato indiscriminadamente así que les daré un regalo, les daré la oportunidad de que tengan una nueva vida, Camael.

-Si amo Vladislaus.-respondió la chica.

-Bórrales la memoria de todo conocimiento de lo sobrenatural que posean y bríndales una nueva vida.-cuando termino de decir eso se alejó caminando sin mirar atrás, mientras los cazadores miraban asustados sin saber qué hacer.

-Enseguida mi señor. –no bien terminó de decir eso todos los cazadores se desmayaron y este toco uno a uno en la frente, al terminar todo esto volvió a su forma humana y acompaño a Vladislaus en su caminata.

-Mi señor, su hermano comenzara pronto el viaje, así que será momento de que se reúna con él, este ya sabe de su existencia y ya ha despertado como un guardián.

-Lo se Camael, el momento de viajar hasta Beacon Hills ha llegado, es hora de conocer a mi hermanito.

Una vez dicho esto ambos desaparecieron en un haz de luz como si fuera una estrella fugaz que desde la tierra sube al cielo.

 

Deaton POV

 

Mientras me preparo para salir de la veterinaria siento un cambio en las vibraciones energéticas a mí alrededor y sin pensarlo tomo un puñado de Montain Ash y lo lanzo mientras deseo forme un circulo a mi alrededor. Una vez hecho esto veo como desde el cielo viene una especie de estrella fugaz o un cometa y este se dirige directamente hacia donde yo me encuentro, cuando está a punto de tocar el suelo este desaparece y solo queda un gran resplandor, y veo que este toma la forma de dos personas, una chica que es obviamente algo mas y un joven, poco a poco la luz se disipa y puedo ver mejor a la chica y lo siguiente que veo es lo que más me sorprende.

-¿Sti…Stiles?

-No druida, soy su hermano, de hecho necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, espeor les halla gustado el capitulo, ahora una pregunta, que piensan respecto a lo que hizo derek en el capitulo anterior, merece o no una leccion por maltratar a nuestro amado Stiles? 
> 
> y otra pregunta que deseo contesten en los comentarios, quieren que Stiles tenga algo con algun otro personaje? si bien el final sera un Sterek quieor torturar a derek un poco, peor pues todo dependera de ustedes.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdon perdon perdon...e tardado mucho en actualizar pero e estado teniendo serios problemas primero de salud, luego mi laptop se daño y perdi los capitulos que tenia escritos, luego un bloqueo terrible, pero en fin eh aqui el cap. 
> 
> les aseguro que a pesar de que no actualize como antes no dejare esta historia sin terminar, soy incapaz de dejar algo sin concluir, ademas les aviso que a esta parte de la serie le quedna 2 capitulos mas, posiblemente 3 y luego comenzaremos a ver la llegada de los nuevos enemigos a Beacon Hills

3ra persona POV

 

Tanto Deaton como Vladislaus se quedaron mirándose uno a otro por unos segundos, hasta que el druida decide hablar.

-entonces usted es el gemelo de Stiles, yo soy Allan Deaton, antiguo emisario de la manada Hale.

-se quién eres Deaton, mi padre siempre me ha tenido bien informado así que hasta hace unos cuantos días estaba completamente al día de lo que sucedía en Beacon Hills.

\- bien en ese caso debo decirle que si busca a Stiles lo más seguro es que este en el loft de Derek Hale con su manada.

\- comprendo, me dirigiré hacia allá entonces, gracias Deaton.

Una vez dicho esto una vez más se vio envuelto en una esfera de luz y salió disparado hacia el cielo, mientras eso sucedía Deaton miraba fijamente.

-creo que Beacon Hills se convertirá en un pandemonio dentro de muy poco… -murmuro mientras caminaba hasta su vehículo.

 

Vladislaus POV

 

Cuando llego al lugar en el que se encuentra el loft del alpha de Beacon Hills, siento una mescla de emociones, por un lado estoy alegre porque al fin conoceré al compañero de Stanislaus y su manada, y a la vez precavido pues tengo que ver a mí hermano que no conozco.

Sin darle más vueltas comienzo a dirigirme hacia el piso de Derek, cuando voy a tocar la puerta alguien que se nota tiene bastante rabia sale de ella, me toma por el cuello y me pega contra la pared.

Puedo notar como sus ojos brillan de un color carmesí intenso y comprendo que estoy frente a Derek Hale alpha de Beacon Hills, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que no soy Stiles, lo cual me llega a preguntarme a mí mismo si esta es la forma en la que ellos dos se tratan.

-¿qué haces aquí Stiles?, pensé haber dejado bien claro que no te queremos aquí, que eres un fenómeno y no eres parte de la manada, así que largo.

Al decir esto me empujo y caí al suelo, no puedo creer las cosas que este ha dicho sobre Stiles, ¿cómo se atreve a tratarlo así?, son compañeros y él lo sabe y peor aún decir que mi hermanito es un fenómeno.

La rabia en mi es simplemente me abruma, sin siquiera pensarlo envió una onda de luz que envía al hombre lobo varios metros hacia atrás dentro de su propio loft, me dirijo caminando hacia él, mientras mis ojos brillan de un intenso color amarillo, mientras mi poder se revuelve con ganas de lastimar a aquel que tuvo la osadía de lastimar a mi hermano.

-¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hermano? –grito, mientras vuelvo a enviar otra onda de luz hacia él, esta vez el choca contra la pared y cae al suelo con un lastimero sonido de dolor.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que no estamos solos en el loft y que la manada completa está mirando con distintas caras de horror la escena que se está desarrollando, los betas guiador por el instinto corren y se ponen frente a su alpha tratando de protegerlo de mí, lo cual me causa aún más rabia.

-¿cómo te atreves tu Derek Hale a hablar así de tu compañero? –el veneno en mi voz es palpable cuando de pronto uno de los betas se acerca un poco.

-¿Stiles que estás haciendo?, tú no eres parte de la manada, no tienes ningún derecho de entrar a nuestra guarida y atacar a nuestro alpha.

Simplemente no lo puedo creer, aquí este Scott quien se supone es el mejor amigo de Stanislaus diciéndome que él no es parte de la manada, ni tiene ningún derecho a estar en este lugar.

Si antes sentía furia esta no se compara con la que siento en este momento, no los matare porque se lastimaría a Stanislaus, pero les hare temblar de miedo, van a ver qué tan diminutos son en realidad.

-¡Camael! -llamo a mi compañera, esta no bien he terminado de decir su nombre aparece en medio de todos una vez más en toda su gloria, si antes los betas tenían miedo ahora sienten puro terror al ver la forma de batalla de mi compañera Arcángel.

-¿Qué desea amo Vladislaus? –dice mientras convierte el arco de fuego en una espada llameante.

-bien Camael, tengo que hablar con estos insectos que han osado llamar a mi gemelo un fenómeno. Si alguno de ellos osa moverse un centímetro, mátalos.

Cuando termino de decir esto puedo ver como varias emociones pasan por sus rostros, la mayor de ella es el miedo, peor puedo también ver tristeza y culpabilidad. Me acerco poco a poco a Scott y lo miro como si fuera el más minúsculo de los insectos que viven en este planeta, mientras me preparo para hablarles.

-yo soy Vladislaus Stilinski Guardián de la Luz, hermano gemelo de Stanislaus Stilinski Guardián de la Oscuridad he venido buscándole porque he de ayudarle a revivir a sus amigos, sin embargo ahora que vengo buscándole para por fin conocer a mi querido hermano en el lugar que debe de ser su segundo hogar con su familia me encuentro con que aquella persona que se supone es su compañero, su otra mitad le llama fenómeno –al decir esto veo como el alpha tiene una mirada de profundo dolor, pero sin embargo no me importa y sigo con mi discurso. –y no solo eso, sino que también veo a su supuesto mejor amigo, diciendo que él no pertenece a este lugar, y no tiene derecho a estar aquí.  
Scott tiene al menos la decencia de mirar hacia abajo.

-¿saben en el peligro que han puesto a Stanislaus al alejarlo de su ancla?, ustedes su manada se suponía tenían que mantenerlo en calma y bajo control, su compañero –escupo esas palabras mientras lo veo- se supone tiene que mantener su poder a raya o este puede alterar a Stanislaus, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que su supuesta manada es solo basura, y su supuesto compañero tampoco es digno de él, así que les prohíbo acercarse a Stanislaus, si se acercan a 10 metros de el mi querida Camael los matara en el acto, por suerte yo estoy aquí ahora y yo podre salvar a mi hermano, espero no sea demasiado tarde y su magia no le haya quitado aun sus emociones.  
Sin decir más me doy la vuelta y salgo del loft, me dirijo al único lugar que creo podre encontrar respuestas, solo tengo que pensarlo y ya me encuentro ante él, el Nemeton y frente a este está mi madre…

 

Lydia POV

Todo es demasiado, escuchar todo lo que el gemelo de Stiles nos dice es simplemente demasiado, no sabía que le habíamos causado tanto dolor, no sabía que lo habíamos puesto en peligro. Al ver como Vladislaus sale de loft siento un poco de alivio, sin embargo las cosas no habían terminado aun pues aun seguíamos todos siendo vigilados por esta criatura la cual se notaba era muchísimo más poderosa que todos nosotros juntos.

-así es señorita Martin, soy más poderosa que todos ustedes juntos.

No puede ser, no he hablado solo he pensado eso, ¿acaso esta criatura puede leer la mente?

-si señorita Martin, puedo leer su mente, durante miles de años he visto la humanidad y todas las otras criaturas que viven entre ellos y la verdad nunca había visto un acto tan estúpido como el que ustedes cometieron, pues ustedes han puesto en peligro el mundo entero con su estúpida forma de intentar proteger al seños Stanislaus, los poderes de los guardianes de la luz y la oscuridad son mayores que el de los otros 4 guardianes y por ello para que no pierdan el control de sus poderes, siempre han estado cerca de personas que los calman y que atan su humanidad, sus emociones y les brindan control. Pero ustedes le han arrebatado eso a él seños Stanislaus y en ese caso su poder es demasiado grande para el controlarlo solo, así que para poder controlarlo renuncia a sus emociones, y ¿saben que sucede al no tener emociones? Solo usa la lógica, se convierte en un ser completamente cruel y despiadado, pues no tiene un sentido de la moralidad, rueguen porque aún no sea demasiado tarde.

Una vez dicho esto desapareció, dejándonos a todos con el más grande dolor y tristeza al saber lo que había sucedido, la culpa nos carcome y yo solo llego a decir algo antes de caer a mis pies llorando desconsoladamente. 

-¿Qué hemos hecho?

 

Danny POV

 

Me encontraba en casa descansando mientras veía un poco de tv, la situación con la manada de Beacon Hills me preocupa un poco, son el ancla de Stiles y algo en mi siente que él puede comenzar a perder el control de su magia y no sé qué podría suceder de ser así…

De pronto ciento una extraña energía que fluye en mí y al mismo tiempo siento como algo a llegado a Beacon Hills.

-¡Sirius!

-¿Si Danny?

-¿acaso eso es un guardián?

-si mi señor, el guardián de la luz se encuentra en Beacon Hills.

-comprendo…deberé de reunirme con el entonces.

Cuando termino de decir esto tanto Sirius como yo desaparecemos y aparecemos en el Nemeton, se supone que en ese lugar es que se encuentra el guardián, pero cuando observo a mí alrededor solo puedo ver a una mujer frente al Nemeton y a Stiles.

-¿Stiles?

Cuando el voltea y veo su rostro comprendo, es posible que al final todo este bien…

 

Stiles POV

 

Dolor…

Tristeza…

Agonía…

Soledad…

Traición…

Odio…

¡Venganza!

Eran los únicos pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente, no comprendo por qué si ayer me sentía bien, sé que ya no soy parte de la manada y lo acepte, también sé que Derek no me quiere sino que es su lobo el que me quiere y no puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo.

Sin embargo en estos momentos todo me duele, el dolor es tan grande que creo que mi corazón va a estallar.

¡Ya no más! ¡Por favor ya no más!, no quiero sentir tanto dolor, no quiero sentir lastima por mí mismo, no quiero sentir nada, las emociones solo me hacen débil, no quiero volver a ser débil, no quiero mis emociones.

Justo en ese momento lo siento, siento como algo me llama, y sé que no es algo malo, porque algo cálido recorre todo mi cuerpo, como si una parte de mí que no sabía que me faltaba volviera a estar ahí, sin siquiera pensarlo me transporte al lugar en el que esa parte de mi esperaba.

Cuando aparecí me pude dar cuenta de que estaba frente al Nemeton y en él estaba sentado mi madre y Kurama, comienzo a acercarme y cuando lo hago me doy cuenta de que no es Kurama…

-Hola hermanito, al fin nos conocemos.

Simplemente me quede en shock…

¡No puede ser! ¡Es mi hermano, mi hermano esta aquí!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les halla gustado el cap y me digan en los comentarios que les parecio, y si tienen alguna duda o algo, tambien la segunda parte de esta historia tiene un conflicto establecido, peor puedo agregar varias cosas al fic, asi que diganme si desean ver algo en esta serie y si encaja con la idea general del fic podria incluirlo


	10. Rostros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aqui tenemos algunas imagenes de como veo a algunos de los personajes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pss aqui algunos de los personajes, como me pidieron rostros aqui estan, odviamente faltan mas personajes, peor los demas los veremos en la segunda parte de la serie.
> 
> las imagenes no me pertenecen, son puro google peor la de los gemelos y kurama es mi favorita xD

Guardián del fuego  
http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120109063841/vampirediaries/images/3/30/NiklausTTB.jpg

Sirius  
http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/110/7/c/dante_dmc_5_cosplay_by_gnefilim-d628p82.jpg

Camael  
http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130808164856/bleach-rp/images/6/6c/622-angel-warrior-art-hd-1920x1080px-wallpapers-angel-warrior-art.jpg

Kurama  
http://funnymama.com/store/131107/231210_v0_600x.jpg

Stiles, Vladislaus y Kurama  
http://37.media.tumblr.com/ba7926b79e3fab63c4e4a619e414addb/tumblr_mzxsraPCGU1skcbfco1_500.png

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, es posible que este listo para la semana proxima


	11. capitulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> al fin tenemos el encuentro de los hermanos, historias del pasado y mucho llanto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien, creo que dejare de disculparme por las tardanzas porque igual sigo haciendolo, igual dejare de poner una fecha para no fallarles, solo falta decir que el sigueinte capitulo sera el ultimo de esta parte de la serie, sera el momento de recuperar a Allison y Aiden y una que otra sorpresa por ahi...
> 
> PD: este capitulo esta dedicado a uno de mis mas fieles lectores: J.Luis, e cumplido parte de tus deseos y descuida apareceras unas cuantas veces mas en el fic xD

capítulo 10

Stiles POV

no lo podía creer, mi hermano estaba frente a mi, en esos momentos estaba sintiendo un tumulto muy grande de emociones, rabia, dolor, tristeza, alegría, curiosidad…

me pasaban muchas preguntas por la cabeza, porque no habia regresado?, porque nunca intentó comunicarse conmigo?, porque esta aquí ahora?

cuando al fin tengo la capacidad de moverme corro hacia él y le abrazo, cuando lo toqué sentí como algo dentro de mi crecia y crecia y a la vez me sentia mas y mas pequeño, como si fuera un bebe una vez más, me sentía indefenso y protegido a la vez pero sobretodo me sentía feliz!

-Stiles, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de que por fin pudieramos encontrarnos.

-entonces, porque esperaste hasta ahora para regresar? porque nunca intentaste localizar? porque nunca me llamaste?

-queria querido hermanito, pero no es seguro para ninguno de los 2 para que comprendas lo que sucede tendré que contarte como a sido mi vida todos estos años.

-”ambos nacimos como chispas (Spark) o al menos eso era lo que todos creían, el nacer siendo una chispa es de por sí muy raro, y peor aun tener gemelos, por lo general cuando una chispa va a nacer si el embarazo es de gemelos, solo uno de ellos nace con la chispa, pero en nuestro caso ambos nacimos con lo que en ese entonces pensaban era una chispa.

al ser algo muy, muy raro, muchos querían tenernos, pues nuestro poder aumenta al estar juntos, por esa razón nuestra madre usó en ambos un hechizo que sellaba nuestros poderes, pero como éramos tan poderosos el hechizo se rompería si seguíamos cerca, así que nuestra madre se vio obligada a separarnos, pero ella no podía acompañarme porque era y sigue siendo la guardiana del Nemeton, y nuestro padre tampoco podia porque sin magia no podria protegerme, asi que me enviaron con quien hasta hace poco creía era nuestro tío Luis, pero que en realidad era el Emisario de una manada bastante grande en México tuve una infancia relativamente normal hasta que cumplimos los 10 años.

al morir mamá, el hechizo se rompió, tu poder no desperto por completo porque las únicas criaturas sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills habían muerto en un incendio y los sobrevivientes se habían marchado.sin embargo yo estaba de lleno en una manada de hombres lobo que a su vez cuidaban un cruce de líneas telúricas casi tan grande como el de aca, toda esa congruencia de magia y criaturas sobrenaturales hicieron que mi poder no solo creciera sino que comenzará a atraer criaturas hacia mi, criaturas que querían mi magia.

cada vez que nos atacaban mi manada podía defenderme, mientras yo aprendía a usar mi magia con el tio Luis, pero hace unos meses nos atacó un Warlock, el cual traía consigo un Nigromante, y estos junto a un ejército de esqueletos y zombies atacaron, el ataque fue brutal, cada que derribabamos un zombie o esqueleto, este se volvia a levantar, hasta que de las 50 personas que habia en nuestra manada solo quedamos en el combate 13, siquiera nos hablamos podido acercar al nigromante ni al warlock, en un último momento de desesperación tio Luis usó la maldición de la muerte, este hechizo toma tu chispa o magia y tu fuerza vital y las enciende y destruye a todos aquellos enemigos que estan a unos 300 metros a tu alrededor.  
al usar ese hechizo murio, pero logró destruir la mayoría de zombies y esqueletos y estos no se volvieron a levantar, cuando el destello de luz que produjo el hechizo se difumino me di cuenta que el nigromante y el Warlock estaban fuera del rango del hechizo y por lo tanto no les habia sucedido nada, en ese momento algo en mi desperto fue un simple grito de rabia y desesperación y junto con este grito hubo un az de luz.

cuando la luz se disipó apareció Camael, mi compañera, ella venció a el nigromante y al warlock, luego me explico que era un guardián, me ayudó a perfeccionar mis poderes y desde entonces andamos entrenando y ayudando a otros seres humanos y sobrenaturales por igual, papa siempre me habia estado contando las cosas que te suceden hasta que hace poco tiempo Camael me dijo que también eras un guardián y estabas a punto de despertar, asi que sin pensar en nada mas vine a buscarte hermanito.”

cuando terminó de decir eso se dio cuenta que tanto él como yo estábamos llorando casi desconsoladamente mientras nos abrasabamos.

-yo tambien e pasado por muchas cosas hermano, y recién me he enterado que tengo un hermano.- el me abraza aun con más fuerza.

-descuida hermano, ya estoy aquí y nunca mas estaras solo.

 

Vladislaus POV.

 

seguimos así abrazados por mucho tiempo, mientras eso sucedía mama volvio a aparecer en el Nemeton, se acercó poco a poco a nosotros y sin decir una sola palabra simplemente nos abrasó, los 3 comenzamos una vez más a llorar y llorar, pero ya no eran lágrimas de dolor, ahora eran puras lagrimas de alegria y felicidad.

-Hijos, no saben lo orgullosa que esto de ustedes 2 y cuanto me alegra poder al fin verlos a ustedes juntos.

-gracias mama! -dijimos al mismo tiempo, luego nos miramos uno al otro y sonreímos.

\- he venido para decirles que dentro de 3 dias habra un eclipse total de sol, ese será el momento en que su poder estara más fuerte, ese es el momento en el cual deben de hacer el ritual para revivir a las personas que murieron mientras Kurama realizaba su misión de mostrarte la dualidad Stanislaus, para que comprendieras el caos, este hechizo consume una gran cantidad de energía, por eso solo puede ser usado en eclipses solares o lunares en los cuales sus poderes estan al maximo, aun asi necesitan de la ayuda del Nemeton para lograrlo, pero descuiden que claro que les brindare su poder, aunque cuando crescan en su poder podrán realizarlo sin necesidad de estar juntos o sin necesidad de un Nemeton. 

eso si, mientras más tiempo tenga la persona muerta más energía costará traerlas de vuelta y nunca pueden tener más de un ciclo de vida normal de muerto, es decir no pueden revivir a alguien que tiene 300 años muerto por ejemplo.

 

Stiles POV

-así que pueden traer a sus amigos, solo recuerden que lo más importante de todo es creer que pueden hacerlo.

-comprendemos madre -decimos una vez más a la vez, creo que no me acostumbrare a esto, aunque si que es divertido.

-queridos hijos ya me tengo que marchar, ademas ustedes tienen que ver a su padre, pero dentro de 3 dias los quiero aquí, al menos una hora antes de eclipse.

nos dio un beso a cada uno y desapareció.

-y bien Vlad, listo para ver a papa?

-claro que si.

sin decir mas me transporto a mi habitacion y me sorprendo al ver una estrella fugaz entrar y de ella sale Vlad.

-mmm llamativo, seguro que todos se dan cuenta desde donde vienes y a dónde te diriges.

-en realidad no, esa estela solo la ven las personas que yo deseo la vean. en fin vamos a sorprender a papá, que dices?

-bien, vamos a darle un susto, tu baja caminando yo me apareceré en la cocina.

no bien lo digo ambos ponemos la misma cara de malvada travesura, no pense que compartimos incluso los gestos.  
no bien terminamos con nuestra sonrisa macabra el se dirige escaleras abajo y yo espero unos segundos y desaparece cuando apareci en la cocina y me dirijo hacia la sala de estar cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme en ella a toda la manada, sentados cómodamente hablando con mi padre.

simplemente me quedo de piedra, no tienen derecho… cuando yo voy a decir algo Vlad se me adelanta.

-como se atreven a aparecer aqui?, pensaba habia quedado claro que no quería verlos de nuevo, como se atreven a venir a mi casa y estropearme el encuentro con mi padre.

mientras dice eso sus ojos comienzan a brillar de un potente color blanco y puedo sentir como los míos se oscurecen a la vez, y comienzo a caminar hacia ellos.

-no tienen derecho -decimos Vlad y yo al mismo tiempo, es como si en estos momentos fuéramos una sola persona, nuestra ira es una sola.- como se atreven a entrar en nuestra casa, como si fueran nuestros amigos, como si esta casa les perteneciera.

al decir eso puedo ver el shock en la cara de ellos y sobretodo en la de mi padre al vernos a mi hermano y a mi juntos pero las cosas no terminan ahí.

-Kurama.

-Camael.

no bien terminamos de decir esas palabras a mi lado aparece Kurama, pero esta vez no se ve como yo, sino su verdadera forma, con 2 espadas, una en cada mano, ambas brillando con un extraño humo negro. y al lado de Vlad aparece una mujer, solo que es a la vez un angel, tiene en sus manos un arco en llamas.

-valla, valla, valla -dice Kurama -que hacen todos estos pulgosos aca?, como pueden ver a Stanislaus y a Vladislaus les molesta su presencia, asi que contare hasta 3 para que se vayan o Camael y yo nos divertiremos un poco con ustedes.

todavía la manada estaba con la boca abierta observándonos mientras Kurama Decía estas palabras pero recorde que debia darles un mensaje.

-espera Kurama, en 3 dias deben de ir al Nemeton al medio dia en punto, porque algo va a pasar, la última ayuda que ustedes recibirán de mi, asi que por su bien no falten.

-bien, comencemos, 1...2…

no bien Kurama comenzó a contar todos salieron corriendo de la casa.  
solo cuando veo que todos han salido logro calmarme y mis ojos regresan a la normalidad y veo como Vlad hace lo mismo, cuando miro a mi alrededor veo a mi padre que nos ve a ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos y no aguanto mas, corro hacia él junto con Vlad y nos abrazamos, y nos quedamos haci llorando por mucho tiempo.

por primera vez en meses no me importa que le suceda a la manada en estos momentos solo somos mi hermano, mi padre y yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les halla gustado el capitulo, a sido bastante dificil de escribir la verdad, las emociones de los hermanos fue un poco complicado este capitulo lo borre por completo 3 veces porque no me gustaba, pero espero les guste como quedo. 
> 
> si desean algo mas para la siguiente parte d ela historia no duden en decirme, que si la idea es buena la puedo agregar a la serie.


	12. capitulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo final de esta primera parte de la serie, el dia del eclipse a llegado, es hora de ver parte del verdadero poder de los Gemelos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que puedo decir? poner escusas no me gusta pero es necesario, me perdi por 6 meses casi, pero me pasaron muchas cosas, tuve un accidente y me tuvieron que operar, mi laptop murio, dure 2 meses sin internet, en fin.. fueron 6 meses dificiles, pero ya estoy mejor, y puedo escribir una vez mas, en fin espero les guste este capitulo, suscribance a la serie porque la siguiente aprte comenzara este mes proximo, y si tienen alguna idea o consejo que desean que suceda en este Au que e creado solo diganme y hare lo posible por complacerles.

Stiles POV

 

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados mi hermano, mi padre y yo solo sé que en ese momento no podía sentirme más feliz ya no me quedaban más lágrimas en mis ojos pues todas ellas ya habían salido dejándome solo con alegría en mi corazón.

Como era de esperar tuvimos que separarnos mi padre solo podía mirarnos a mi hermano y a mi mientras una vez más comienza a llorar.

\- Ya padre, todo está bien, estamos juntos al fin.-dice mi hermano mientras toma la cara de mi padre con sus manos y seca las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos.

\- No sabes cuánto me a despedazado el haber tenido que dejarte ir, no poder visitarte, tener que conformarme con hablar algunas veces contigo por telefoto, mientras a la vez veía a tu hermano alejarse cada vez mas de mí y mentirme sin poder decirle que sabía lo que sucedía.-dijo esto mientras me miraba a mí, esta vez pude comprender que no solo yo he sufrido, así que sin más una vez más me acerco y lo abrazo.

Como era tarde en la noche nos pusimos a cenar y cuando íbamos a dormir los tres nos dirigimos casi en piloto automático hasta el cuarto de mi padre, pues ninguno quería estar solo en ese momento, los tres nos subimos a la cama, nos abrazamos y quedamos dormidos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí completamente seguro y tuve una noche de sueño sin pesadillas.

 

Kurama POV

Ver a Stanislaus y a Vladislaus juntos al fin y con su padre me alegra muchísimo, si bien soy una entidad del caos también le tengo muchísimo cariño a Stiles. Al verlos a los tres dormir plácidamente me dedico a hacer una de mis cosas favoritas, hacer travesuras obviamente.

Primero lo primero, necesito una víctima... y como un regalo del cielo veo cómo pasan cerca de la casa de Stiles 2 de los pulgosos Scott y Isaac, quienes se acercan poco a poco a la casa seguro que para espiar, bueno es hora de divertirme un rato, después de todo, jamás he dicho que sea un buen espíritu.

Me acerco poco a poco a ellos, pero decido volverme invisible para disfrutar más de lo que tengo planeado para ellos, lo que muchas criaturas no saben es que los zorros tenemos una gran afinidad a la magia y que podemos usarla casi tan bien como cualquier druida, es solo que necesitamos canalizar nuestra energía usando algo vivo, pero como ahora Stanislaus y yo estamos unidos no es necesario, así que mientras ellos intentan escuchar lo que sucede creo un circulo de Mountain Ash y deseo que esta sea invisible, estos están tan concentrados en escuchar lo que sucede en la casa que no se percatan cuando la ceniza se activa dejándolos atrapados.

Primer paso listo, no puedo dejar de reír en mi interior.

Otra cosa sobre los zorros es que somos maestros de la ilusión, así que sin más me alejo un poco de ellos, y decido que forma adoptar para asustarlos, cuando recuerdo una de las criaturas más horrendas para transformarme, una Quimera; pero para hacerlo aún más interesante primero me transformo en un pequeño cachorro y me acerco poco a poco mientras gimo un poco y finjo tener una patita rota.

Estos me ven y se sienten tristes y me llaman para que me acerque, el truco con la Mountain Ash es que si tú eres quien creas el circulo puedes atravesarlo aunque seas una criatura sobrenatural, así que me acerco a ellos y estos comienzan animadamente a acariciarme mientras intentan absorber mi dolor.

Los miro directo a los ojos y estos me Mirna a mí, sus ojos brillan y me preparo para mi gran broma, los míos también brillan, pero de un color amarillo reptiliano con una raya negra como las serpientes, cuando hago esto ellos de la impresión dan un salto hacia atrás, mientras yo comienzo a cambiar de forma, todo es una ilusión pero ellos no lo saben.

Cuando estos ven que mi cuerpo sigue creciendo y creciendo estos comienzan a correr, pero no han dado 3 pasos que chocan con la muralla, su cara simplemente no tenía precio, la confusión, el pánico y el absoluto terror eran simplemente un manjar.

Mientras intentaban romper la barrera yo seguía cambiando, viéndome cada vez más grotesco, ya tenía 4 metros de altura, 4 cabezas todas diferentes, una de león, otra de águila, la tercera de perro y la cuarta como un toro, mientras en mi espalda crecen unas enormes alas de águila, mi cuerpo como el de un león, a excepción de las patas delanteras que tenían forma de garras de águila y la cola era la cabeza de una enorme serpiente.

me quede ahí viendo y riendo por dentro como estos intentaban una y otra vez atravesar la muralla, me acerque poco a poco a ellos y cuando estaba lo muy cerca Isaac se desmayó, ese fue mi limite no soporte más y explote en risas, mientras Scott miraba asustado mientras sostenía a Isaac y a la vez intentaba protegerlo.  
Deje que la ilusión se desvaneciera y frente a él quede yo mientras seguía riendo como un loco.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto un muy malhumorado Scott.

\- Pues les había dicho que no los quería cerca y siguen sin entender…la próxima vez no será una broma y en serio les hare daño.

Chasquee mis dedos y la barrera se rompió y Scott salió corriendo como si los mismos sabuesos del infierno lo persiguieran.  
Definitivamente me divertiré mucho jugando con la manada…

 

Stiles POV

 

Estos días pasaron volando mientras compartía con mi hermano y con mi padre, además mientras estaba en eso mi hermano me enseño algunas técnicas interesantes. Como por ejemplo, fusionarme con Kurama, es parecido a la posesión, pero en lugar de él usar mi cuerpo, yo uso sus poderes y cuando hago esto todo mi cuerpo cambia, obtengo una especie de armadura, pero aún no lo controlo bien, y lo mejor, hemos aprendido algo que se llama resonancia, esta parte si la hemos practicado mucho porque es necesaria para revivir a mis amigos y es súper extraño, la resonancia es algo raro, parecido a lo que nos sucedió cuando nos encontramos a la manada en la casa, literalmente pensamos como uno, hablamos al mismo tiempo y nuestros poderes se multiplican, también nuestros ojos cambian, cuando uso mi poder mis ojos se tornan negros y los de él amarillos y pues cuando usamos la resonancia tenemos uno ojo negro y el otro amarillo.

Pero el gran día ha llegado, el eclipse comenzara en unas horas, así que es momento de que ambos nos dirijamos hasta el Nemeton. Tome un collar con una Luna menguante repleta de amatistas y zafiros que me había entregado Camael, mientras veía como Vladislaus hacia lo mismo con un collar con un Sol, repleto de diamantes y topacios y se lo puso en su cuello, una vez hecho esto, ambos nos miramos y desaparecimos para ir al Nemeton.

 

Lydia POV

 

Llegamos todos al claro del Nemeton faltando una hora para el medio día, el claro estaba vacío aun Stiles y su hermano no habían llegado, el claro del Nemeton siempre me hacía sentir muy incómoda, con todos esos árboles muertos a su alrededor y ese tronco gigantesco en el centro, todos nos quedamos a un lado del claro cuando de pronto todos los lobos se tensaron y pude sentir como un escalofrió recorría de pronto mi cuerpo, cuando observe frente al Nemeton todo se puso oscuro y una vez mas de esa oscuridad apareció Stiles, creo que nunca me acostumbrare a esa forma que tiene de aparecer, al mismo tiempo vimos como en el cielo de pronto apareció una especie de cometa que se dirigía directo a nosotros, pero cuando se acercó simplemente exploto en luz y en donde este estaba apareció el hermano de Stiles, ambos ni siquiera nos observaron, al parecer no lograremos que ellos nos perdonen.

Ambos se acercaron al Nemeton y de este apareció una mujer, era simplemente hermosa y con solo observar sus ojos color miel y su color supe quién era, Claudia Stilinski la madre de Stiles.

Sobre el cielo mire y me sorprendí al ver que un eclipse estaba a punto de comenzar.

\- ¡bien!, en este momento estamos todos aquí reunidos porque este será el último obsequio que ustedes recibirán de nosotros. –dijo Vladislaus quien nos miraba fijamente a cada uno de nosotros, como si fuéramos pura basura.- Necesitamos concentrarnos así que por su bien no hagan ruido.

Una vez dicho esto tanto el cómo Stiles se pudieron frente al Nemeton, al parecer el ritual había comenzado.

 

Scott POV

 

Solo podía quedarme con la boca abierta mientras veía como Stiles y su hermano se subían en el Nemeton, su madre les dio un beso a ambos en la frente y desapareció, justo en ese momento se tomaron de la mano y todo se comenzó a oscurecer, cuando mire al cielo, me di cuenta del porqué, el eclipse había comenzado.

\- ¡Que el poder del Sol! –dijo con una voz muy extraña Vladislaus mientras sus ojos brillaban de ese extraño color amarillo mucho más brillante que los ojos dorados de un Beta.

\- ¡Y las fuerzas de la Luna! –dijo entonces Stiles y también sus ojos brillaron de ese color negro te hiela el alma.

Cuando ambos dijeron eso aparecieron a su lado sus acompañantes, el Nogitsune tenía en sus manos una especie de cadena mientras que el ángel también tenía otra, en una de las puntas e ambas cadenas había una especie de punta de lanza y en la otra una especie de ariete, ambas cadenas resplandecían de un extraño color violeta y rojizo respectivamente. 

\- ¡Se vuelvan una en nuestra búsqueda! – cuando Vladislaus dijo esto me di cuenta de que ambos tenían una especie de collar y este floto hacia el centro y se unió al otro, al parecer uno era un sol y el otro era una luna, los ojos de los hermanos cambiaron, ahora ambos los tenían igual, un ojo amarillo y el otro negro las cadenas que tenían se movieron por si solas y comenzaron a moverse hasta formar un circulo alrededor del Nemeton, y los chicos comenzaron poco a poco a flotar.

\- ¡Para abrir la puerta de la tierra de las sombras! –cuando Stiles termino de decir estas palabras las cadenas que rodeaban ahora el Nemeton se dividieron en muchas masque comenzaron a extenderse por el claro, los chicos y yo asustados retrocedimos un poco, ahora las cadenas formaban distintas formas y símbolos, desde el Nemeton salieron muchas raíces las cuales se extendían hacia el a través de las cadenas y subían formando una especie de cúpula y en el centro de esta donde estaban los hermanos se veía como se creaba una especie de portal.

\- ¡Que nuestra Luz ilumine la eterna noche! –dijeron ambos a la vez, mientras donde se unían los dos collares comenzó a crearse una extraña esfera de luz, parecía un pequeño sol de un color rojo y al lado de este otro de un color azulado, y ambos giraban muy rápido.

\- ¡Y no dejen rincón intacto para que podamos! –volvieron a decir estos a la vez, mientras los dos soles comenzaban a elevarse hacia el portal.

\- ¡Para que podamos recuperar a nuestros amigos perdidos en la oscuridad! –cuando ellos dijeron esta última parte hubo una explosión, los soles terminaron de ascender justo en el momento en el que la luna cubría por completo al sol, solo dejando ver un aro de luz a su alrededor.

Cuando surgió las explosiones varias cosas sucedieron a la vez: las esferas de luz entraron al portal, Stiles y Vladislaus salieron disparados por la fuerza del choque a los lados opuestos, pero antes de que cayeran al suelo debajo de este aparecieron muchas esferas de luz que detuvieron su caída.

No sé qué me sorprendió más si ver las luces que detuvieron su caída o darme cuenta que no eras luces sino hadas.

Solo preste un poco de atención a mis compañeros para darme cuenta que todos estaban con las mismas caras de asombro, las hadas comenzaron a danzar alrededor del claro y mientras están danzaban comenzó a crecer hierba y flores en el claro, mientras estas danzaban caían de ellas una especie de polvo dorado y donde este caía brotaban más y más flores, las raíces del Nemeton que rodeaban todo como una cúpula y que a la vez creaban el extraño portal comenzaron a retroceder hasta el tronco y cuando lo hizo todas las hadas comenzaron a danzar una vez más peor esta vez mientras giraban en derredor del Nemeton, y sucedió lo impensable, de este comenzó a nacer una pequeña rama que comenzó a crecer y crecer de una forma simplemente magnifica debió de alcanzar unos 30 metros de altura y en el centro de este apareció algo parecido a una puerta, y de esta comenzó a salir poco a poco muchas personas.

 

Derek POV

 

Decir que estaba maravillado y completamente aterrorizado era redundar en lo obvio, jamás pensé que Stiles podía ser tan poderoso, y ahora esta abrumadora muestra de poder me hace sentirme contento, mientras siento como mi lobo solo dice una y otra vez que su pareja es hermosa y poderosa.

Cuando observe desde el Nemeton como comenzaron a salir personas estaba confundido, pues al principio no conocía quienes salían, peor a la vez recordaba ver sus rostros, entonces comprendí, eran los sacrificios que realizo el Darach para volver a darle poder al Nemeton.

Sentí como de pronto tanto Scott como Isaac y observe como de el árbol salía mirando un tanto confundida Allison y junto con ella su madre, Érica y Boyd, me quede de piedra cuando vi eso, no podía creer que él me había devuelto mi manada, estaba tan concentrado observando a Érica y Boyd que me asuste cuando escuche llanto y cuando voltee a ver vi tantas emociones distintas en la cara de Peter que no supe que hacer y al mirar de nuevo al árbol descubrí la razón, ahí frente a nosotros estaba la esposa de Peter y sus gemelas, estas lo miraron y fue todo lo que Peter necesito para salir corriendo y abrazar a su familia, aquella que había muerto en el incendio.

Junto a Peter ahora también se encontraban mi padre, madre y hermanos, incluyendo a Laura, quienes me miraban con una mescla entre alegría y tristeza, no aguante más y corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta ellos y los abrace, mientras pedía una y otra vez perdón.

\- Shhh hijo, ya todo termino, hemos regresado, y nada de lo que nos sucedió fue tu culpa… -dijo mi madre mientras todos me abrazaban.

En ese momento veo más movimiento a mi espalda y veo como Stiles y su hermano se van acercando al Nemeton, me giro, voy a lanzarme a ellos y abrazarlos, cuando la mirada de odio que ambos me lanzan me deja encadenado al suelo.

Los ojos de ambos continuaban brillando uno de color negro el otro de amarillo, y estos miraron al grupo y hablaron, peor al abrir su boca ambos hablaron a la vez como si fueran una sola persona una vez más.

\- Bien, ya está hecho, hemos logrado traerlos a todos a la vida una vez más, la ciudad no recordara que ustedes habían muerto y en cambio creerán que todos estaban de viaje, solo aquellos que saben acerca de lo sobrenatural sabrán lo que sucedió en realidad, ahora nosotros debemos marcharnos y aprender a usar nuestro nuevo poder.

Estos entonces me miraron a mi directamente y sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo.

\- Alpha Hale, esperamos puedan proteger el Nemeton mientras no estamos y no permitir que este se llene de oscuridad una vez más, y que cuides mejor a tu manada esta vez.  
Cuando terminaron de decir esto las cadenas que rodeaban el claro cambiaron de forma y se convirtieron en una especie de cerca muy hermosa la cual al parecer estaba hecha de una mescla de cosas para detener a los seres sobrenaturales, mientras a su alrededor crecían plantas de espinos y Matalobos pero al parecer no nos afectaban, una vez hecho esto ambos hermanos se tomaron de la mano y ambos se vieron envueltos en dos esferas parecidas a las que entraron en el portal y ambas subieron hasta el cielo, cuando al fin pude reaccionar solo me di cuenta de una cosa, mi compañero se había ido…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les halla gustado el capitulo, este fue sin dudas el mas dificil de escribir, lo borre por completo unas 20 veces y comenze desde 0, solo algunas aclaraciones, el hechizo de resurrecion lo tome de la pelicula Twitches 2 y lo cambie un poco porque en verdad que me gusto bastante y es asi como me imagino unos gemelos usando su poder, espero leer sus opiniones respecto al capitulo y que me acompañen en la siguiente parte de la serie, en donde veremos un poco del entrenamiento de los chicos y que hace la manada mientras.
> 
> solo decirles que una vez mas me disculpen, espero no volver a fallarles asi

**Author's Note:**

> no olviden comentar y si les agrada la serie suscribirse y comentar, muero por saber que les parece


End file.
